Innocence
by Kaoru Hiiyama
Summary: CH 5: En route to a training exercise, a bus filled with Ten Godfather's trainee was being hijacked and the trainee was being threaten, but Kurapika, defying all anticipation, manage to escape to the woods and she contacts Kuroro for help.   Meanwhile, Hanzo gets to Kuroro's hideout, only to reveals that he was the cleaner who kills his 'Erica'
1. Pilot

Hell-o everyone! I'm just making this one fic because I kinda wants to try the AR (just to remind you, **AR** means **Alternate Relation**)version for my favorite pairing KurofemKura, when they could be everything I wanted them to be, hehe,

this is another **Multichapters**, if you may asked, and I'm very much enjoy writing this, so I'm hoping for you guys to feel it too.

* * *

><p>Seorang gadis kecil nampak bersembunyi dibalik sebuah sofa besar, ia menangis perlahan karena ketakutan sambil memeluk kedua lututnya dan membenamkan kepalanya diantara kedua lututnya, suara-suara tembakan menggema ditelinganya, membuat ia kemudian menggerakkan tangannya untuk menutup telinganya,<p>

"Ayah..Ibu..", gumamnya dalam isakan penuh rasa takut itu, berbagai perasaan berkecamuk dalam hatinya,

"Kumohon, jangan bunuh aku..", pinta seorang wanita bermata biru itu sambil beruraian airmata, gadis kecil itu mengenal suara wanita itu,

"I-Ibu..", bisiknya dalam ketakutan, ia lalu mengangkat kepalanya dan mencoba mengintip dari balik sofa besar itu, dilihatnya sang ibu tengah memohon ketakutan pada seorang pria berambut hitam yang mengenakan mantel bulu-bulu berwarna biru tua, dan sang ibu ditahan oleh seorang wanita berambut coklat sebahu dan seorang wanita lain yang rambutnya berwarna biru tua dan terikat berantakan, gadis itu terisak pelan, mengingat pesan ibunya sesaat sebelum semuanya berantakan seperti sekarang ini,

_pergilah kebalik sofa besar, dan apapun yang terjadi, jangan beranjak dari sana, dan…kami mencintaimu, nak _,kata sang ibu pada gadis kecil itu, yang ia pegang baik-baik, hingga saat ini, iapun hanya terdiam dan menangis sunyi melihat ibunya yang kemudian digores dengan sebilah pisau kecil yang bentuknya agak aneh,

"Siapa..kalian?", wanita itu berujar lemah sambil merenggang nyawa, pria berambut hitam itu hanya berujar datar,

"Kami...".

* * *

><p><strong>Innocence<strong>

Episode 1: **Pilot**

* * *

><p>Suasana siang itu sangat sunyi, terlebih di daerah York Shin, kota yang biasanya selalu ramai, kini nampak sepi, hanya pada beberapa jalan dan perkantoran saja yang agak terlihat ramai, selebihnya, jangan ditanya.<p>

Ditengah kota khusus penjahat yang terlihat sepi itu, sebuah mobil sport mewah berwarna biru tua melintas dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi, dari jendela mobil yang gelap itu nampak sesosok pria berambut hitam sedang mengemudikan mobilnya, pria itu mengenakan polo shirt berwarna biru tua dan celana jeans, ia juga mengenakan kacamata hitam dan sepatu sneakers berwarna hitam.

Mobil berkecepatan tinggi itu terlihat berbelok setelah lampu merah, dan terus berjalan hingga akhirnya sampai di depan sebuah mansion besar, pria berambut hitam itu lalu turun dari mobilnya dan membuat para penjaga rumah tersebut kehilangan kesadaran dalam sekali langkah, iapun masuk dan menyusuri rumah itu, hingga berhenti didepan pintu suatu ruangan, pemuda itu membuka knop pintu ruangan tersebut dan masuk, didalam ruangan itu nampak seorang pria tua berwajah angkuh, ia hanya menoleh sedikit ketika menyadari seseorang memasuki ruangannya,

"Ada perlu apa tuan?", ujar pria tua itu pada pemuda yang baru saja masuk tersebut,

"Aku butuh bantuan", jawab pemuda itu datar dan dingin,

"Hei, kau kira ini tempat minta bantuan? Nak, kau datang ke tempat yang salah", pria tua itu berujar dengan angkuhnya, pemuda itu menyeringai kecil,

"Tidak juga", katanya sambil melepaskan kacamata hitam dan perban yang menempel di dahinya,

"Baiklah, mari kita ulang perkenalannya, Hallo, ayah", ujar pemuda itu, dingin seperti sebelumnya,

"Ka-kau, apa maumu?", tanya pria tua itu ia terlihat agak panik, ia mulai mundur sementara pemuda itu berjalam mendekat,

"Sebentar lagi akan ada yang datang kemari, kalau mereka mencariku, katakan pada mereka…",

"Semua akan berakhir", ujar pria tua itu pada beberapa pria dan wanita ber-jas yang datang ke mansion itu tidak berapa lama sejak kedatangan putranya secara tiba-tiba setelah beberapa tahun ia menghilang, atau lebih tepatnya ia hilangkan,

"Bagaimana caranya mengatakan hal itu? Apakah bersemangat? Atau justru tampak menyerah?", tanya sang interogator itu sambil berdiri dihadapan pria tua yang tengah duduk di kursinya,

DOORR!

suara tembakan terdengar dari arah lain, pria tua itu tewas seketika dengan sebuah peluru bersarang di dadanya,

"Hei, aku sedang menanyainya!", gerutu wanita berambut kemerahan itu,

"Tapi dia terlalu lama menjawabnya", sahut sang pria berambut hitam itu,

"Cih, kau memang tidak sabaran ya, Dalzone", ujar wanita itu kesal, ia hampir saja mendapatkan sedikit informasi yang diinginkannya dari pria tua itu, kalau saja Dalzone, bos-nya tidak mengganggunya,

"Kau itu yang terlalu lamban, Veize", ujar Dalzone dingin, ditatapnya Veize dengan penuh ancaman dan perintah, wanita itu lalu beranjak dari tempatnya dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu,

"Dia sudah kembali", kata Dalzone pada Veize dan Dochino yang berdiri dibelakangnya,

"Dia, bukannya mereka?", tanya Veize agak ketus lantaran ia masih kesal pada Dalzone yang tadi menghentikan interogasinya secara sepihak,

"Ya, mereka", Dalzone berujar penuh emosi, iapun berjalan menuju mobil dengan diikuti oleh kedua bawahannya.

* * *

><p>Seorang gadis muda berambut pirang terlihat sedang mengulet diatas sebuah ranjang berukuran medium, ia mencoba membuka matanya yang terasa berat, ditambah dengan keadaan ruangan yang sangat terang itu, matanya jadi terasa sakit, sakit sekali, sayup-sayup gadis itu mendengar suara pintu dibuka, iapun berusaha bangkit dari tempat tidur itu untuk sekadar duduk, gadis itu menajamkan penglihatannya,<p>

"Hallo Kurapika", sapa wanita berambut coklat itu, ia masuk ke kamar itu dan menutup pintunya,

"Siapa kau?", tanya Kurapika sambil melirik kearah pisau buah yang tergeletak diatas meja,

"Aku? Namaku Eliza, Kurapika", kata wanita itu sambil tersenyum,

"Biar kujelaskan-", lanjut wanita berpakaian kimono itu,

"Secara official kau sudah mati, gadis kecil", katanya menjelaskan pada Kurapika yang semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ke tembok,

"Mati? Apa maksudmu? Ini dimana?", tanya Kurapika bingung, kepalanya seketika terasa sakit sekali, Eliza membuka file berisi data dan foto milik Kurapika,

"Kau adalah terpidana mati karena telah membunuh seseorang yang punya pengaruh, sayang", kata Eliza lagi, Kurapika mencoba menggeser tubuhnya ke tepi ranjang, ekor matanya masih tertuju pada pisau buah itu,

"Tapi kami memalsukan kematianmu, jadi sekarang, kau harus menuruti kami, demi negaramu", ujar Eliza lagi, sambil tersenyum, Kurapika sedikit merasa ketakutan dan terancam, tapi ia tahu tindakan gegabah tak akan menguntungkan,

"Hidupmu sudah berakhir, Kurapika", lanjut wanita berambut coklat itu, Kurapika semakin merasa terancam dan mempercepat gerakannya, disambarnya pisau buah itu dan ia berlari menuju Eliza yang berdiri membelakangi pintu, tapi wanita itu dengan sigap menahannya,

"Eits, kau belum boleh kemana-mana Kurapika", katanya sambil menahan tubuh gadis itu dan menyuntikkan obat penenang padanya, Kurapika merasakan pandangannya mengabur, dan ia kehilangan kesadarannya.

* * *

><p>"Para Godfather telah bergerak", ujar pria berambut hitam itu datar,<p>

"Hah, aku sudah tak sabar, Danchou", kata salah seorang bawahannya,

"Apa tujuan mereka?", tanya seorang pemuda berambut pirang kecoklatan, ekspresinya serius,

"Black Sparrow", katanya singkat, pemuda berambut pirang kecoklatan itu langsung menelusuri data tentang 'Black Sparrow' yang dimaksudkan itu,

"Hmm, Black Sparrow adalah julukan yang diberikan kepada seorang diplomat yang telah berkhianat dari mafia", ujar Shalnark memberi penjelasan singkat tentang tujuan para mafia itu,

"Bunuh orang itu lebih dulu, kita akan menantang para Godfather itu", kata Kuroro datar, senyum tipis terukir diwajahnya, meski tidak seorangpun diantara anak buahnya yang menyadari hal itu,

"Kalian boleh pergi", ujarnya lagi sambil berbalik badan dan menghilang.

* * *

><p>Dalzone dan tim-nya segera berangkat menuju lokasi tempat tinggal 'Black Sparrow' dan mereka sangat terkejut mendapati para penjaga disana telah tewas dalam keadaan yang amat mengenaskan, darah segar membanjiri tempat itu,<p>

"Ini pasti mereka", katanya geram, Veize, Dochino, dan Sukuwara si supir hanya terdiam dalam keterkejutan sambil menutup hidung dan mulut mereka, bau darah yang anyir menyapa indera penciuman mereka, jari-jari Dalzone yang agak besar menekan tombol-tombol di ponselnya, lalu pria itu menempelkan ponsel itu ketelinganya,

"Bos", sapanya pada seseorang diseberang sana,

"Apa?", sahut pria berkumis itu, ia dapat menduga kalau kabar yang akan disampaikan oleh bawahannya ini bukanlah kabar baik,

"Seseorang telah mendahului kita", kata Dalzone geram,

"Apa itu-", bos-nya belum selesai bicara karena telepon itu langsung diputus oleh Dalzone karena sosok yang ia lihat berdiri dengan angkuhnya tidak jauh dari hadapannya,

"Kuroro Lucilfer", ia menyebut nama yang sangat dibencinya itu, nama sang pengkhianat yang sekarang sudah berani menampakkan dirinya lagi,

"Dalzone, sudah berapa lama sejak terakhir kita bertemu? Tapi nampaknya kau sama sekali belum berubah?", kata pemuda berambut hitam itu, senyum kepuasan terukir diwajahnya,

"Pengkhianat, beraninya kau", Dalzone berujar geram sambil menggertakkan giginya, sementara para bawahannya hanya mendukung dari belakang dengan nen masing-masing.

Dalzone pun lalu mengeluarkan pedangnya dan mengacungkannya kearah Kuroro, pria itu hanya bergeser sedikit dari tempatnya dan mengeluarkan Bandit Secret-nya, mencari-cari jenis yang skill yang ia butuhkan, lalu seringai tipis terlihat diwajahnya dan ia segera menutup bukunya, setelah buku itu menghilang, Kuroro pun mengeluarkan Benz Knife dari sakunya.

Kedua pria itu lalu bertarung cukup seru, tapi disatu sisi sangat terlihat bahwa Kuroro hampir-hampir hanya melakukan tehnik defensif, tanpa menyerang sama sekali, sedangkan Dalzone sudah melakukan berbagai serangan terhadap pemuda itu,

"Darimana kau tahu soal Black Sparrow, Kuroro?", tanya Dalzone dengan penuh amarah, Kuroro hanya tersenyum mendengarnya,

"Sudah kuduga kau akan bertanya, tapi, mari sebut saja, insting", kata Kuroro dengan nada mengejek, Dalzone kesal sekali mendengar ucapan pria muda itu,

"Mari kita ulang-", sambung Kuroro dengan nada menantang,

"Putra seorang Xavier Lucilfer pergi dari rumahnya bertahun-tahun yang lalu, dan tersasar sampai ke Ryuuseigai, ia berlatih dengan sangat baik sambil bertemu dengan rekan-rekannya, lalu menjadi…Laba-laba", Kuroro menarasikan kisah masa lalunya sambil menodongkan Benz miliknya kearah Dalzone, tepat di lehernya, dan ketiga anak buah Dalzone, masing-masing telah ditahan oleh satu anggota Laba-laba,

"Lalu datanglah Ten Godfather, menawarkan pekerjaaan untuk anak-anak itu dan menyuruh mereka melaksanakan misi yang katanya untuk kepentingan negara, tapi ternyata, tidak", ujar Kuroro lagi, ia semakin menekankan pisau itu,

"Mereka hanya berniat menghapuskan saingan-saingan mereka, dan salah seorang anak mengetahuinya", ia berkata lagi, aura hitam terpancar dari kedua bola mata onyx-nya,

"Lalu 13 anak itu menyelinap dari sana dan membuat Laba-laba menjadi organisasi yang bebas", ia tersenyum,

"Dan kini, saatnya sudah tepat untuk menghancurkan permainan Ten Godfather yang terkenal itu", katanya sambil menjauhkan pisau itu dari leher Dalzone, lalu Kuroro memberi isyarat pada para anggotanya untuk meninggalkan tempat itu,

"Sampai jumpa lain waktu, Dalzone", ujarnya diiringi seringai tipis diwajahnya.

* * *

><p>"Kau sudah sadar?", sebuah suara membangunkan gadis itu , ia menajamkan penglihatannya sekali lagi, tapi kali ini yang berada didekatnya bukan Eliza lagi, melainkan seorang gadis muda yang kira-kira seusia dengannya,<p>

"Perkenalkan, aku Neon", ujarnya, gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya,

"Kurapika", sahutnya singkat sambil membalas uluran tangan gadis itu,

"Ayahku adalah pemilik gedung pelatihan ini, namanya Light Nostrad", kata Neon lagi, entah kenapa Kurapika merasa lebih nyaman bersama Neon ini ketimbang tadi saat ia bersama wanita bernama Eliza itu,

"Neon..", Kurapika berujar ragu,

"Ada apa?", tanya Neon dengan nada ramah, Kurapika menghela nafas,

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Kenapa aku ada disini?", Kurapika bertanya dengan wajah yang terlihat bingung,

"Hmm…begini…", Neon memulai ceritanya,

"Kata Ayah, kau adalah terpidana mati karena kau tertuduh telah membunuh seorang pejabat mafia yang penting. Tapi Ayahku berpikiran bahwa kau memiliki potensi untuk melakukan sesuatu, sehingga ia memalsukan kematianmu dan membawamu kesini", kata Neon dengan nada yang terdengar agak ceria,

"Oh ya, ayo! Aku akan menunjukkan semua ruangan yang ada disini padamu, dan setelah itu kita akan bersenang-senang diruang komputer", kata Neon lagi, iapun menarik Kurapika keluar,

"Tunggu", Kurapika menahan langkahnya,

"Kau akan mengajakku berkeliling, dengan pakaian seperti ini", ujar Kurapika sambil melihat dirinya sendiri, ia saat ini sedang mengenakan kamisol berwarna putih dan celana pendek setengah paha berwarna abu-abu, Neon terkejut sedikit mendapati warna kulit Kurapika yang putih dan terlihat halus, sama sekali tidak terlihat kalau ia adalah anak jalanan yang terpidana mati beberapa waktu yang lalu,

"Hmmm…baiklah, aku akan mengambilkanmu pakaian, kau tunggulah disini", kata Neon, lalu ia berbalik dan menuju pintu, meninggalkan Kurapika diruangan itu sendirian, beberapa menit kemudian, Kurapika berjalan menuju pintu, dan menempelkan tubuhnya di daun pintu tersebut, setelah dirasa cukup aman, gadis itu membuka pintunya dan berlari keluar, tanpa mengenakan alas kaki, ia mengingat-ingat pengarahan yang telah didengarnya, lalu iapun bergegas menuju ke arah sebuah pintu, dan memasangkan penyadap, lalu gadis itu mendengarkan dengan seksama, namun ia sepertinya belum terbiasa hingga ia hanya bisa mendengarkan dengan jelas kata-kata yang ditekankan,

"…Black Sparrow, jam 7, pagi…", adalah satu-satunya hal yang benar-benar didengarnya, lalu ia buru-buru melepaskan penyadapnya dan kembali ke kamar tadi, kemudian ia duduk diatas ranjang dan berpura-pura kebosanan menunggu Neon, tak lama gadis itu datang dengan sebuah kantung kertas,

"Ini, kata Eliza ini seragam latihanmu", ujar Neon sambil menyerahkan kantung kertas itu, Kurapika melihat kalau dalamnya berisi jaket berparka dan celana training, masing-masing berwarna biru muda, iapun mengenakannya dengan tidak terburu-buru,

"Oh ya, ini juga", Neon menyerahkan sneakers berwarna putih, yang langsung saja ia kenakan,

"Ayo!", seru Neon sambil menarik tangan Kurapika.

Mereka pun berkeliling sampai keduanya tiba di ruang komputer,

"Ini bisa buat chatting, mau coba?", tanya Neon ramah,

"Hm, boleh saja", kata Kurapika datar, meski dalam hati ia tersenyum, tak menyangka kalau hari pertamanya akan berjalan semudah ini,

"Kau pakailah komputer yang itu, dan aku akan memakai yang ini, kita chatting saja", Neon berujar penuh semangat,

"Neon?", tanya Kurapika, Neon pun menoleh pada teman barunya itu,

"Ada apa?", Neon membalas dengan wajah bertanya-tanya,

"Ini jam berapa?", Kurapika meneruskan kalimatnya,

"Oh, ini jam 10 malam", sahut Neon, tanpa menyadari perubahan ekspresi Kurapika yang duduk dibelakangnya.

Kurapika memanfaatkan momen ini untuk berchatting dengan Neon, dan temannya yang satu lagi.

* * *

><p>Hei, aku sudah disini<p>

**Oh, benarkah?**

Apa aku pernah berbohong?

**Hmmm..tidak, jadi, semua sesuai pengarahan?**

Ya, begitulah

**Kenapa kau lama sekali?**

Maaf, aku disuntik anestesi

**Hmm..aku tidak heran**

Menyebalkan, jadi kau mau dengar sesuatu tidak?

**Boleh, apa?**

Kudengar mereka mengincar Black Sparrow

**Hmm, begitu ya, kau dengar kapannya?**

Besok, jam 7 pagi

**Thanks, little girl**

You're welcome

* * *

><p>"Sudah yuk!", kata Neon sambil me-log-out-kan programnya, begitu pula dengan Kurapika,<p>

"Ayo, kita pergi", ujar Neon lagi, Kurapika hanya tersenyum,

"Terima kasih, Neon", katanya tulus,

"Sama-sama", balas Neon, tanpa tahu arti kata terima kasih itu sebenarnya.

* * *

><p><strong>Next, on Innocence<strong>: "I heard they talk about protecting", "Then I'll say about killing", "Who are you?", "I'm going to get you out of here"

* * *

><p>Huwaaa my third Indonesian multichapters, I'm sooo happy...<p>

The second last is a chatting between Kurapika and someone she knows, **Kurapika** was **the unbolded one**, and the **bolded one** is, **you-know-who**.

Review please!

Love and Peace,

Kaoru


	2. ProtectxLocatexWho Are You?

Yeeay! the second chappie!

I know I supposed to continue my Lovely Nightmares, but I'm just so excited with this AR projects, and I just happened to have an idea about this one, so I decided to make the second chappie for this.

**Disclaimer: **I never own HxH it respectively belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro

**Genre:** a little bit suspense, action, romance, friendship, maybe angst, etc.

**Warning:** Kurapika is a girl in every stories I made, if you don't like it, leave at once.

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on Innocence<strong>:

"Mari kita ulang perkenalannya, Hallo Ayah", ujar pria berambut hitam itu dingin,

"K-kau-",

"Kuroro Lucilfer", Dalzone menyebut nama pengkhianat yang sangat dibencinya itu, pria itu tersenyum,

"Bagaimana kau tahu tentang Black Sparrow?", Dalzone bertanya kesal,

"…mari sebut saja, insting", Kuroro menyeringai tipis,

Kudengar mereka mengincar Black Sparrow, besok, jam 7 pagi.

* * *

><p><strong>Innocence<strong>

Episode 2: **ProtectxLocatexWho Are You?**

* * *

><p>Kurapika terbangun dari tidurnya di kamar barunya yang terlalu terang itu, dinding dan perabot yang berwarna abu-abu terang dan tempat tidur berwarna putih tampaknya hanya memperparah penerangan disana, gadis itu terlihat sekali masih jauh dari terbiasa dengan kamar barunya, matanya masih saja terasa sakit setiap ia akan bangun dari tidurnya, dan hal itu sepertinya sangat membuatnya kesal.<p>

"Kurapika, pagi", sapa Neon sambil membuka pintu kamar Kurapika,

"Hm, pagi", jawab Kurapika sambil menurunkan selimutnya, iapun beranjak turun dari ranjang dan berjalan perlahan menuju cermin di dekatnya,

"Rambutmu berantakan sekali", ujar Neon ketika melihat Kurapika yang sedang berdiri di depan cermin, rambut pirang yang agak ikal dan sedikit melebihi bahunya terlihat sangat berantakan, seolah-olah gadis itu habis bertarung saja.

"Hoaahem", Kurapika menguap didepan cermin itu, ia lalu mengusap-usap matanya dan mengedipkannya berkali-kali dengan maksud menajamkan penglihatannya,

"Ah, iya juga", ujarnya saat melihat keadaan rambutnya, iapun mengambil sisir yang terletak diatas laci disamping cermin tersebut dan menyisir rambutnya dengan agak kasar,

"Aww", pekiknya saat sisirnya tersangkut disalah satu bagian rambutnya yang agak kusut,

"Eh, sudah, sudah, sini aku sisirkan", Neon langsung menghambur kearah temannya itu dan merebut sisir berwarna putih tersebut dari tangan Kurapika, iapun menyisir rambut Kurapika dengan perlahan, sampai akhirnya rambut gadis itu sudah rapi lagi,

"Nah, begini kan lebih baik", pujinya dengan wajah riang,

"Oh ya, Kurapika", Neon tiba-tiba teringat akan sesuatu yang membuatnya datang kemari,

"Ya?", kata Kurapika sambil mulai mengikat rambutnya,

"Ayah bilang ia ingin bertemu denganmu, jadi kamu mandi sana!", Neon menarik kunciran yang baru saja dipasang Kurapika dirambutnya dan membuat rambut pirang gadis itu terurai lagi,

"Hei?", Kurapika berujar kesal, tapi sebelum ia sempat memarahi Neon, gadis itu sudah mendorong tubuhnya menuju kamar mandi,

"Mandi sana, atau aku akan memanggil Eliza untuk membantumu!", Neon mengancam Kurapika yang langsung menunjukkan wajah kesalnya pada Neon,

"Iya, iya aku mandi", katanya sambil membanting pintu kamar mandi itu dengan agak kasar.

"Dasar, tomboy sekali dia", kata Neon dari balik pintu, iapun menunggu Kurapika sambil mengelilingi kamar itu dan sedikit merapikannya, lalu ia duduk diatas kasur sambil bersenandung kecil demi menghabiskan waktu.

Tak lama kemudian Kurapika keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk berwarna putih melilit ditubuhnya, sementara kepalanya terbungkus handuk lain,

"Neon?", katanya pelan,

"Hm?", sahut Neon sambil menerka-nerka arah pembicaraan mereka,

"Apa sabunnya bisa diganti? Aku tidak suka baunya", protes Kurapika dengan wajah serius, Neon jadi tertawa geli mendengarnya,

"Hihi, iya, nanti kalau kau sudah lulus, kamu bisa beli sendiri", jawab Neon dengan nada bercanda, ia tidak menyangka gadis setomboy Kurapika bisa protes soal bau sabun mandi dengan wajah seserius itu,

"Hei, aku serius, wanginya seperti tante-tante saja!-", kata Kurapika sambil teringat akan sesuatu,

"Jangan-jangan yang memilih sabunnya itu Eliza lagi?", sambungnya, Neon jadi tertawa lagi,

"Hahaha tidak kok, Eliza itu divisi kesehatan, sementara yang menangani soal sabun itu kan divisi kebersihan", kata Neon lagi.

* * *

><p>"Kita tinggal menunggu Danchou kan?", kata pria berambut hitam panjang itu,<p>

"Ya, seperti biasanya", sahut temannya yang berambut coklat,

"Phinks", tiba-tiba suara Kuroro terdengar dan pria itu muncul dari kegelapan,

"Ada perlu apa Danchou?", sahut pria berambut coklat yang bernama Phinks itu,

"Misi kali ini untukmu dan Shalnark", Kuroro menjawab dengan wajah datar dan dinginnya, ia lalu duduk disalah satu batu kursi yang ada disana,

"Apa itu?", kata Shalnark dengan wajah penasaran, Phinks hanya melengos kesal, biasanya kalau yang seperti ini berarti ia akan meng-cover Shalnark, dan keinginan yang telah dipendamnya sekian lama untuk membunuh orang tak akan terpenuhi, setidaknya tidak kali ini,

"Mereka berniat mendapatkan sebuah uranium dari seorang pria bernama Battera", kata Kuroro mantap,

"Untuk itu aku akan meminta kalian untuk mendahului mereka dan menghancurkan GPS Locator milik pria itu", katanya lagi, Shalnark mendengarkannya dengan seksama sedangkan Phinks masih bersikap tidak suka,

"Pria itu sekarang sedang berada di Zaban, dan aku ingin kalian mendapatkannya sebelum para Godfather itu, mengerti?", Kuroro menekankan pada kata 'mendapatkannya' yang berarti tidak membunuh, dan itu membuat Phinks sedikit merasa kesal,

"Ada masalah, Phinks?", tanya Kuroro dingin, sorot matanya yang datar menajam ketika ia mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Phinks, membuat pria itu tersadar,

"Tidak", sahutnya datar, "Hanya saja, aku tidak suka misi melindungi, Danchou", imbuhnya tenang, ia tidak ingin bertarung dengan sang pimpinan, tapi sungguh membuatnya kesal jika ia harus melindungi seseorang,

"Oh, kalau begitu-", Kuroro menyangga tangan kanannya dengan tangan kirinya, dan meletakkan ibu jari dan telunjuknya di dagunya,

"Kau boleh menghabisi para agen kiriman Godfather itu", sambungnya datar, sebuah seringai terukir diwajah pria bernama Phinks itu.

* * *

><p>"Nah Kurapika, ini adalah penanggung jawab anak baru, namanya Dalzone", kata Neon sambil memperkenalkan Kurapika pada seorang pria berambut hitam yang disisir agak aneh,<p>

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Kurapika", kata Dalzone datar, ia menatap mata biru gadis itu cukup lama, mencoba menggali informasi yang mungkin terbersit dari diri gadis itu,

"Ya, mohon bantuannya, Dalzone", sahut Kurapika sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman, tapi Dalzone tidak menanggapi gadis itu, ia malah berbalik,

"Kau akan memulainya dari lantai ini", ujarnya dingin, Kurapika menarik tangannya kembali dan memasang wajah datar,

_orang yang menyebalkan_, pikirnya, tapi gadis itu hanya mengangguk setuju,

"Nah Kurapika, sudah dulu ya, aku ada urusan, sampai nanti!", seru Neon sambil melambaikan tangannya dan berlari kearah sebaliknya, Kurapika pun membalas lambaian tangan Neon dan berbalik, melihat Dalzone yang tetap berdiri ditempatnya seolah memberi isyarat pada gadis itu untuk mengikutinya, Kurapikapun mengangguk dan berjalan mengikuti Dalzone.

Sementara tak jauh dari sana, Neon bertemu dengan Eliza, wajahnya berubah serius,

"Kau menanganinya dengan baik, Neon", kata Eliza lembut, ia tersenyum pada Neon,

"Ya, sepertinya gadis itu agak antipati terhadap kita, kau harus lebih berhati-hati untuk bisa mendekatinya", Neon menjawab datar,

"Ayahku yang memiliki tempat latihan ini? Kau memang pandai sekali membujuk orang ya?", Eliza tertawa kecil dengan nada mengejek,

"Hmm, reputasiku sebagai manipulatorkan memang lebih baik dibanding kau", Neon membalas ejekan Eliza dengan nada tinggi, ia tersenyum bangga mendapati Eliza tidak bisa melawan kata-katanya,

"Baiklah, sampai nanti, Eli", ujarnya sambil berjalan meninggalkan Eliza yang tersenyum getir, _sialan_, batinnya.

* * *

><p>"Danchou, Tuan Battera diculik, tapi aku masih melihat anggota Godfather disini", ujar Shalnark pada Kuroro yang berada diseberang telepon,<p>

"Cari GPS Locator yang dimiliki pria itu, itu prioritas kalian", jawab Kuroro tenang, ia lalu menutup telepon dari rekannya,

"Apa kata Danchou?", tanya Phinks setengah emosi, ia kesal karena ternyata pria tua yang harusnya berada disana menghilang dan mungkin akan membuat perintah membunuh anggota Ten Godfather harus tertunda,

"Kita harus menemukan GPS Locator-nya, setelah itu, lakukan sesukamu", sahut Shalnark, meski ia sedikit menambahi, tapi nyatanya hanya hal-hal semacam itu yang mampu membuat Phinks mau diajak bekerja sama.

Keduanya pun pergi dari sana, dan berkat laptop Shalnark, keduanya berhasil mendapatkan GPS Locator yang dicari, tapi mereka tidak menemukan Battera maupun para anggota Ten Godfather disana, sehingga keduanya mulai berpikiran kalau mungkin saja alat itu memang tidak dibawa sendiri oleh Battera melainkan oleh anak buahnya.

Mengetahui hal ini, Shalnark bermaksud kembali dan langsung menyerahkan alat tersebut kepada Kuroro, tapi tidak demikian dengan Phinks, ia memikirkan sebuah rencana lain,

"Hei Shal, kau kembali saja, aku akan mencari Tuan Battera, mungkin saat ini dia sudah bersama Ten Godfather itu, dan mereka pasti tidak senang kalau tahu bahwa uranium yang mereka incar sudah ada ditangan kita", Phinks berujar bangga, Shalnark hanya terdiam beberapa saat, kemudian ia angkat bicara,

"Ide bagus, tapi tidak, kau cukup habisi saja Battera dan para pengawalnya, soal Ten Godfather, lain waktu saja", kata Shalnark sambil memasukkan GPS Locator itu kedalam koper bersama laptopnya,

"Ayo", ujarnya tenang, Phinks hanya melengos kesal, sejak kapan dia jadi bagian minoritasnya? Ia tidak tahu, tapi dari kata-kata tadi sudah sangat jelas bukan?

Keduanya pun segera pergi dari sana, namun seseorang, bukan, beberapa orang nampaknya menghalangi jalan mereka,

"Mau kemana kalian?", ujar suara itu,

"Bukan urusanmu, Dalzone", sahut Phinks emosi, tangannya sudah terkepal geram, Shalnark hanya melirik kearah tangan Phinks dan meneguk ludahnya, kalau sudah seperti ini Phinks tak akan mendengarkannya, dan mereka akan terlibat pertarungan yang merepotkan dengan anggota Ten Godfather, iapun segera memutar otaknya untuk mencari solusi yang paling bisa menghentikan pertarungan yang akan berbahaya ini, dan ia menyadari adanya sesuatu yang bisa ia lakukan saat mata zamrudnya tertuju pada sebuah koper, ya, koper yang ia gunakan untuk menyimpan GPS Locator tersebut,

"Pergi kalian", katanya tiba-tiba, Phinks yang sudah siap dengan kuda-kuda berperangnya pun terdiam, tapi ketika matanya juga sampai pada koper yang dibawa Shalnark, ia mendengus kesal,

_Cih, pasti dia bermaksud menghentikanku_, gerutunya dalam hati.

"Atau apa?", tanya Dalzone dengan nada mengejek,

"Atau aku akan menghancurkan GPS Locator ini", Shalnark membuka kopernya dan mengambil alat tersebut dari sana,

"Berikan alat itu", ujar Dalzone,

"Tidak", sahut Phinks sambil mengambil alat tersebut dari Shalnark dan menghancurkannya,

"Brengsek! Apa yang kalian lakukan?", seru Dalzone kesal, GPS Locator itu adalah prioritas mereka, tapi gara-gara tadi mereka sempat berpikir bahwa benda itu ada ditangan Battera sendiri, mereka jadi harus membuang-buang waktu untuk menolong Battera dari para penculiknya, ya meski setelah pria tua itu selamat dan mereka tahu benda itu tidak berada ditangannya, mereka langsung membunuh pria tua itu, tapi bila saja mereka tidak terkecoh, pasti saat ini benda itu sudah ditangan mereka, bukannya hancur oleh tangan pengkhianat macam Laba-laba.

Puas melihat ekspresi penuh kekesalan dan kekalahan yang ditunjukkan Dalzone, Phinks pun tersenyum, lalu ia melirik kearah Shalnark yang berada disampingnya,

"Ayo pergi", katanya singkat, meski masih agak shock dengan penghancuran GPS Locator tadi yang dilakukan oleh Phinks, Shalnark mengikuti rekannya itu dan pergi, meninggalkan Dalzone dan sisa anggota Ten Godfather yang menatap bangkai alat tersebut dengan rasa kalah telak.

* * *

><p>Kurapika merenggangkan tubuhnya usai latihan berat yang dijalaninya hari ini, iapun berjalan kearah kafetaria, dan mengambil makanan disana,<p>

"Hei, anak baru, siapa namamu?", sapa seorang gadis berambut hijau, rambutnya dikuncir bawah tapi agak terlihat berantakan,

"Apa pedulimu?", sahut gadis bermata biru itu datar, ia tidak berminat mencari teman ditempat seperti ini, apalagi yang menyapanya dengan jutek, ia kembali melihat makanannya,

"Cih, sombong sekali kau, baru masuk saja sudah bertingkah", jawab gadis itu emosi,

"Hei ada apa ini?", terlihat seorang pria berambut agak panjang datang, ia sepertinya berusaha melerai kedua wanita ini,

"Aku tidak berada disini untuk mencari kenalan", tutur Kurapika dingin, tapi nadanya terdengar sinis,

"Ho, terserah, dasar anak baru sombong", sahut anak berambut hijau tadi,

"Hentikan, hei! Ponzu!", seru pemuda tadi, ia menahan Ponzu yang sudah berancang-ancang memukul gadis pirang didepannya itu,

"Sudahlah, perkenalkan, aku Pokkle, trainee sejak dua tahun yang lalu, kau?", Pokkle mengulurkan tangannya pada Kurapika, tapi gadis itu tidak membalasnya, hanya terus menatap tajam pada Ponzu yang masih ditahan oleh Pokkle,

"Kurapika", tiba-tiba suara Dalzone memecah ketegangan diantara ketiga trainee itu, Kurapika menurunkan tangannya yang terkepal dan menghela nafas, ia lalu berjalan kearah Dalzone,

"Ribut dihari pertama? Sungguh mengejutkan", bisik Dalzone pada gadis itu, Kurapika melirik tajam pada Dalzone,

"Memangnya kau peduli?", desisnya,

"Hn, tidak", jawab Dalzone,

_tidak heran kalau Nona Neon sampai harus turun sendiri mengurus anak ini_, ia menambahkan dalam hati,

"Neon ingin kau menemuinya", Dalzone berkata tegas,

"Baiklah", sahut Kurapika, tetap datar tanpa terlihat sebersit pun emosi diwajah(manis)nya,

"Tak perlu kuantar?", kata Dalzone pada gadis pirang itu, ia berhenti dari langkahnya dan menoleh,

"Tidak usah, kemarin Neon sudah menunjukkan padaku dimana aku harus mencarinya", jawab gadis itu, lalu ia berbalik kembali dan meneruskan perjalanannya.

* * *

><p>Kuroro tengah menunggu malam di apartemen pribadinya, ditemani secangkir kopi panas dan ia sedang duduk diatas sofa berwarna keabuan dengan kapasitas dua orang, ia melirik kearah space disampingnya,<p>

_kapan kau bisa kembali?_, ia bertanya dalam hati, sambil mulai membayangkan sosok yang menempati space itu sejak setahun yang lalu, seorang gadis muda, rambutnya sewarna matahari dan ia memiliki mata biru yang begitu jernih, kulitnya juga begitu bersih dan halus, sesuatu yang sangat tidak ia sangka saat ia bertemu dengan gadis itu untuk pertama kalinya,

"Ah, sudah lama sekali ya, Kurapika", ujarnya pada diri sendiri, tanpa ia sadari memorinya berputar dan kembali memperlihatkan kali pertama ia bertemu dengan gadis itu.

_Kuroro sedang berjalan-jalan disekitar kota untuk mencari makan malam, hari ini sedang merasa malas untuk makan dikamar apartemennya atau disekitarnya, entah kenapa. _

_Ia mengendarkan mata hitamnya kesekeliling jalanan yang sepi itu, mobilnya ia kemudikan dengan kecepatan standar dalam kota, namun pencariannya terusik saat ia tiba-tiba melihat seorang gadis melompat tepat didepan mobilnya tanpa sempat ia mengerem, karena kaget, pemuda bermata onyx itupun segera turun dan melihat kondisi gadis yang secara insidental baru saja tertabrak oleh mobilnya, _

_"Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya?", katanya pada dirinya sendiri, diamatinya sosok gadis berambut pirang yang tampaknya tidak sadarkan diri itu, sebuah suara merusak momen pengamatannya, _

_"Hei, serahkan gadis itu padaku", kata seorang pria bertubuh tegap yang tidak terlihat seperti orang baik-baik itu, _

_"Kalau aku menolak?", katanya santai dengan wajah yang terkesan datar, sontak membuat pria yang sepertinya mengejar gadis itu geram, _

_"Dia adalah milikku, aku yang membelinya dari pemilik lamanya", kata pria itu sambil berjalan mendekat, Kuroro menaikkan sebelah alisnya, _

_"Lalu?", ujarnya datar sambil kembali kepada sosok gadis muda yang secara tidak sengaja telah ia tabrak sampai pingsan itu, iamenyingkirkan rambut gadis itu dari wajahnya, perlahan, namun ia segera saja mengenali sosok gadis berambut pirang itu, _

_"Kembalikan, gadis itu adalah tambang emasku", kata sang pria tadi sambil mempersiapkan diri untuk menantang pemuda berambut hitam tersebut, Kuroro hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu ia berdiri dan berjalan kearah pria tersebut, _

_"Berapa harga yang kau bayar untuk gadis ini?", katanya dingin, _

_"1 juta Jenny", sahutnya dengan nada meremehkan, maka Kuroro pun berjalan kembali ke mobilnya dan mengambil sebuah koper, _

_"Ini, didalamnya terdapat 10 juta Jenny, anggap saja aku membeli gadis ini darimu", katanya sambil menyerahkan koper tersebut dengan wajah datar, _

_"Oh, ya boleh saja", jawab pria itu dengan nada yang ramah, ia menyambut koper itu dan tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri, _

_"Nah, sekarang enyahlah kau dari sini", kata Kuroro lagi, pria itu dengan senang hati meninggalkan pemuda itu dan gadis yang tidak sengaja habis ditabraknya itu, _

_"Menjijikan", katanya sambil menatap kepergian pria bertubuh tegap itu, iapun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok yang masih belum sadar dari pingsannya itu, dan ia mengangkat gadis itu,_

_ "Aku sudah lama mencarimu, Kurapika", katanya pada sosok yang masih tertidur dalam gendongannya itu._

* * *

><p><em>Kurapika tersadar dan kaget ketika mendapati dirinya berada disebuah kamar mewah dengan kasur berukuran besar dan terasa begitu nyaman, ia pun bangun dan turun dari tempat tidur itu dengan gerakan perlahan. <em>

_Diamatinya kamar itu sambil bergidik ngeri, ia nampak sangat ketakutan, terlebih ketika ia sadar ada seseorang yang membuka pintu kamar itu, _

_"Kau sudah bangun rupanya, Putri?", sapa suara bariton pria itu, Kurapika mengamati sosok orang asing itu dengan penuh rasa takut, ia masih berada didekat dinding disamping ranjang tadi, _

_"Siapa kau?", katanya dengan suara yang terdengar sangat takut, Kuroro berjalan pelan kearah Kurapika, didekatinya gadis itu perlahan-lahan, Kurapika masih terus mengelak dan menghindar, _

_"Siapa kau?", pekiknya pada pria itu, iapun meningkatkan kewaspadaannya, Kuroro menatap gadis itu lembut, tatapan yang tak pernah ia tunjukkan pada siapapun selain gadis itu, sebersit rasa bersalah terpancar dari kedua bola mata onyx tersebut, hanya saja bagi Kurapika hal itu tidak terlihat, namun ia masih berhasil merasakan kelembutan dalam pandangan pria itu, gadis itu perlahan mulai menghentikan langkahnya, juga menurunkan tangannya yang sebelumnya menyilang didepannya, menutupi dada hingga bahunya, sebuah reaksi defensif, Kuroro semakin mendekati gadis itu, ia mengulurkan tangannya pada gadis itu. Kurapika terlihat takut dan ragu namun akhirnya ia menerima uluran tangan itu dan berjalan mendekat kearah Kuroro secara perlahan, dan akhirnya gadis itu membiarkan Kuroro mendekapnya, meski ia masih belum me__mbalasnya, _

_"Jangan khawatir-", Kuroro berkata dengan suara pelan, gadis itu tetap tak bergeming, hanya diam saja, _

_"Karena aku akan menjagamu", lanjutnya._

* * *

><p><strong>Next, On Innocence: <strong>"I just want to telling the truth about them", "I'm gonna protect you", "He knows from someone here", "I suspect him".

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>How was it? please tell me your opinion about this chappie cause I just felt like I'm making everybody's here OOC, please forgive me *bow down*

anyway, I'd like to make an announcement here, **The first reviewer of this chapter will get a chance to make a request, just one at a time, and it can be anything, my drawing (only granting female characters's request here, I can't draw a male -_-"), the next chapter suggestion, or maybe some poem, etc. **


	3. Kill Illu

Minnaaaa~

I've present you this one that took me soo long, almost 30 days, (well, just 3 days more to make it a month, can you imagine that!) to update this story,

although it doesn't seemed to be very difficult, but to make looks logical and so on,

after one another inspiration regarding this story comes here and there,

and I have to be very extra careful on the typos and words,

well, I really wants to gave you all the best I could make.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Hunter x Hunter and all its characters belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi sensei

**Rating**: T for possible swearing and verbal abuse

**Genre**: Suspense, Action, Adventure, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, etc

**Warning**: **Kurapika** is a girl here, and I also tried to make **Illumi** as a girl to fit the story, OOC-ness might found here and there,

if it all not okay with you, just leave this page at once, cause I accept no flame about things that I've warned

* * *

><p><strong>INNOCENCE<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on Innocence:<strong>_

"Kita tinggal menunggu perintah Danchou kan?", kata pria tanpa alis itu, tak lama berselang, seorang pemuda berambut hitam muncul dari kegelapan,

"Pergi dan dapatkan GPS Locator dari tangan seorang pria bernama Battera, dia tinggal di Zaban City", kata pemuda itu dengan nada perintah yang datar.

"Hei, serahkan gadis itu padaku", kata seorang pria gemuk bertubuh tegap,

"Kalau aku menolak?", balas Kuroro datar,

"Kau harus membayarnya", sahut pria gemuk itu.

Gadis berambut pirang itu tampak mengulet diatas sebuah tempat tidur berukuran besar yang terasa asing baginya,

"Siapa kau?", tanyanya pada sesosok pemuda yang baru saja masuk itu,

"Jangan khawatir-", katanya dengan nada tenang dan pelan, kepada gadis muda dalam dekapannya,

"Karena aku akan menjagamu".

* * *

><p>Episode 3: <strong>Kill-Illu<strong>

* * *

><p>Seorang wanita terlihat sedang berlari tergopoh-gopoh didalam hutan itu, sebuah kamera tergantung dilehernya dan bergerak-gerak seiring ia berlari, nafasnya tersengal-sengal dan ia sangat lelah, tapi berhenti bukanlah pilihan, dan ia lebih tahu itu dari siapapun.<p>

Sesekali gadis berambut hitam panjang itu memutar wajahnya dan tampak terkejut saat melihat kedua orang berpakaian jas hitam-hitam itu mengejarnya dengan semi-riffle berada ditangan mereka masing-masing,

_sial, mereka masih mengejarku_, pikirnya takut, tapi berita semacam ini benar-benar ingin disampaikannya, dan ia tahu kalau ia menyampaikannya pada ibunya, ia pasti akan dapat promosi dan bisa punya kolomnya sendiri, bukan hanya penyortir kiriman foto, yang kerjaannya hanya memilah beberapa foto diantara ratusan kiriman yang datang pada hari itu, kalau tidak buram, berikan pada ibu, yang buram taruh di pembuangan.

* * *

><p>Dia adalah Illumi Zoldyck, anak paling tua dari 5 bersaudara di keluarga Zoldyck, yang saat ini masih belum mendapatkan bagian penting dari bagian fotografi yang dikelola oleh sang ibu, tapi memiliki posisi yang sangat bagus di bagian pembunuhan yang dikelola ayahnya.<p>

Sejak kecil ia sebenarnya memang lebih berpotensi menjadi seorang pembunuh bayaran ketimbang fotografer, tapi demi identitas palsu, iapun harus ambil bagian juga dalam bisnis fotografi ini.

Sebenarnya tadi Illumi hendak mencari objek foto mengenai berita jatuhnya sebuah pesawat di tepi kota Zaban yang terpencil, tapi sesuatu yang lebih menarik perhatiannya terjadi manakala ia mendengar suara keributan dari arah dalam yang benar-benar jauh dari pemukiman penduduk.

Illumi tentu tak sedikitpun ingin melewatkan berita besar, apalagi saat ia tahu bahwa anak buah Ten Godfather ada disekitar lokasi yang katanya TKP kecelakaan pesawat itu.

Gadis berambut hitam panjang itu lalu mencoba mendekat dan mencari tahu duduk perkara yang menghubungkan kecelakaan itu dengan Ten Godfather yang sedang berada disana, ia mengarahkan kameranya serta menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Semua sudah seperti kecelakaan", kata salah seorang diantara mereka, Illumi memicingkan matanya dengan sorot penuh selidik, dugaannya benar, Ten Godfather memiliki sebuah peran dan konspirasi dalam kecelakaan pesawat mewah yang ditempati oleh Presiden Netero, yang menjadi salah satu korban dalam kecelakaan tersebut, dan ternyata sangat beruntung karena hanya mengalami cedera yang bisa dikatakan tidak begitu parah,

"Kerja yang bagus, agen Veize", kata salah seorang lagi, wajah dan model rambutnya agak aneh, tapi Illumi dapat mengenali orang itu sebagai Dalzone, salah seorang pemegang jabatan tinggi di dalam Ten Godfather, ya meskipun ia masih merupakan bawahan Light Nostrad yang merupakan salah seorang petinggi Ten Godfather.

Ia terlalu sibuk dengan kameranya sampai tidak menyadari bahaya yang terjadi, saat salah seorang dari penjaga TKP menyadari lampu kamera dan mulai menyelidikinya, Illumi terkesiap saat ia menyadari seseorang melihatnya, gadis itu buru-buru kabur bersama kameranya, namun sang agen penjaga itu mengejarnya, diikuti oleh seorang temannya, dan itulah yang membuatnya terus berlari sampai saat ini.

* * *

><p>"Hei, disini benar-benar memuakkan", tulis Kurapika dalam program berbincang yang ada di dalam tempat pelatihannya,<p>

"Hn, begitu ya, kalau begitu cepatlah lulus", balas lawan bicaranya yang tak lain adalah seorang pemuda bernama Kuroro Lucilfer,

"Iya, kau tidak perlu mengulangnya", tulis Kurapika dengan sebal, wajahnya tampak menggerutu,

"Jadi, apa yang kautemukan hari ini?", balas lawan bicaranya dalam program berbincang rahasia itu,

"Hm? Oh iya, aku hampir lupa-", tulis gadis berambut pirang itu sambil menyisir poni rambutnya kearah belakang dengan menggunakan jari tangannya,

_hm...sepertinya aku sudah harus potong rambut_, pikirnya saat merasakan kalau poninya sudah terasa panjang dan gerah,

"Apa?", balas Kuroro lagi, pemuda itu menatap layar komputernya datar, tapi perlahan sebuah senyuman terukir diwajahnya,

"Tadi aku sedang berlatih nen, lalu aku melihat Dochino dan Sukuwara, mereka berjalan menuju ruangan Nostrad", Kurapika menarasikan hari itu, ia menghela nafas sambil menghentikan jari-jarinya yang sibuk menekan tuts keyboard itu,

"Akupun menyelinap dan mengikuti mereka", tambahnya, Kuroro tersenyum puas membaca tulisan gadis itu,

"Dan ternyata mereka baru saja kembali dan melaporkan kalau aksi mereka di Zaban City terlihat oleh seorang fotografer dari Zoldyck", tulis gadis itu lagi, sambil memutar otaknya mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan informasi yang tadi diketahuinya,

"Hei, kau tahu?", tulis Kurapika tiba-tiba, Kuroro menaikkan sebelah alisnya,

"Apa?", tulisnya dalam chatting program itu,

"Mereka mengajakku ikut serta dalam misi ini, katanya untuk pengalaman", balas Kurapika lagi, kedengarannnya ia senang,

"Hn, baiklah", sahut Kuroro dalam program itu,

"Kalau begitu kita akan bersenang-senang", lanjut pemuda itu lagi, seringai tipis nampak terlihat diwajah pucatnya, mungkin kali ini ia akan bergerak sendiri, tanpa Ryodan, dengan seorang asisten rahasianya itu.

Ya, Ryodan tidak pernah tahu tentang Kurapika, seorang yang dilatihnya untuk memata-matai Ten Godfather dari dalam, dan untuk beberapa alasan ia berniat merahasiakan keberadaan gadis itu, bahkan dari Ryodan, oleh karena itu, jika dalam misi ini Kurapika akan diikutsertakan, maka ia akan melakukannya sendiri.

* * *

><p>"Siapa kau?", tanya wanita berambut hitam itu, mata hitamnya menyorot pada pemuda dihadapannya dengan penuh kecurigaan,<p>

"Aku adalah Kuroro", sahutnya dingin, ia ingin sebisa mungkin menghindari perkenalan yang tidak perlu,

"Oh, aku tahu, kau adalah mantan agen Ten Godfather yang berkhianat itu kan?", ujar gadis itu, nada bicaranya mengesankan ia tengah mengetahui sesuatu tentang pemuda bermata onyx ini,

"Ya, karena itu aku akan membantumu", jawab Kuroro datar ia tidak punya niat sedikitpun menceritakan cerita lama yang membosankan itu, terutama pada seorang reporter,

"Membantuku? Kau hanya ingin membalaskan dendammu sendiri bukan?", balas Illumi lagi, ia ingat sesuatu tentang pemuda ini, Kuroro membuang pandangannya,

_wanita yang merepotkan_, pikirnya sambil tetap berusaha mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya agar ia tidak terlihat sedang kesal,

"Kau ingin mengekspos cerita ini kan?", tanya Kuroro dingin, meski dengan lihainya ia malah tampak sungguh-sungguh ingin membantu Illumi,

"Ya, tentu, Ten Godfather telah menjebakku, mereka membuat aku terlihat seolah ingin membunuh Presiden Netero yang sekarang sedang berada dirumah sakit", sahut wanita itu lagi, Kuroro menaruh ibu jari dan telunjuknya di dagunya, lalu berpikir beberapa lama, Illumi yang ,melihatnya kemudian berujar untuk membuyarkan lamunannya,

"Kau memikirkan apa?", tanyanya datar, raut wajah Kuroro tidak terlihat kaget tapi sepertinya ia berniat menyudahi pemikirannya,

"Begini saja-", katanya dingin, ia menatap Illumi lekat-lekat dengan matanya yang dingin,

"Kau cukup mendengarkan semua instruksiku baik-baik, mengerti?", katanya tegas dan datar,

"Baiklah", sahut Illumi mengiyakan, sejujurnya ia amat lelah soal kejar-mengejar ini, tapi sampai ada cara untuk benar-benar lepas dari kejaran Ten Godfather, ia tak punya pilihan lain kecuali bekerjasama dengan pemuda Lucilfer ini, putra sang biliyuner Lucilfer yang dahulu sempat bekerja dengan Ten Godfather, dan kemudian meninggalkan mereka, dan ia tak bisa mengingat rumor tentang pemuda itu karena itu sudah lama sekali.

"Kau meninggalkan mafia atas alasan apa sebenarnya, Kuroro?", tanya wanita itu sambil ikut berlari dan bersembunyi, mengikuti langkah dan instruksi dari pemuda itu, mereka saat ini sedang bersembunyi dari kejaran mafia disebuah gang sempit, Kuroro menoleh pada wanita itu, hendak menjawabnya, tapi kemudian ia merasakan getaran dari ponselnya,

"Sebentar", katanya sambil berjalan kearah dalam gang tersebut,

"Silahkan" , sahut Illumi pelan, ia mempersilahkan Kuroro berjalan meninggalkan dirinya kearah belakang sana, nampaknya pria itu tengah berbicara dengan seseorang yang ingin ia rahasiakan, karena ia berbicara pelan sekali.

Rasa penasaran mulai menghinggapi gadis itu, tapi Illumi memutuskan untuk tetap diam,

_ini demi berita kontroversi Ten Godfather_, katanya dalam hati, mencoba meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa ini siapa lawan bicara Kuroro saat ini tidak sepenting kenyataan bahwa Ten Godfather berada dibalik percobaan pembunuhan Presiden Netero melalui kecelakaan pesawat itu.

Ternyata ia terlalu lama berkutat dengan pemikirannya sendiri, hingga tak sedikitpun ia menyadari keberadaan Kuroro yang sekarang sudah kembali kesampingnya,

"Ikut denganku", katanya singkat.

* * *

><p>Kurapika mengikat rambut pirangnya yang sudah agak panjang,<p>

_setelah ini aku akan memotongnya_, keluhnya dalam hati, iapun lantas segera berpakaian rapi, setelan jeans berwarna biru tua, berupa jaket berpotongan pas badan dan celana boot cut, dalamannya sebuah kamisol berwarna hitam polos, ia mengenakan sepatu kets berwarna biru tua juga, rambut pirangnya diikat ponytail dan poninya dibiarkan jatuh membingkai parasnya yang polos tanpa make-up,

"Kurapika, sudah siap?", tanya seorang wanita berambut kemerahan yang bernama Veize itu,

"Sudah", sahut Kurapika datar, meski dalam hati ia menyumpahi wanita itu setengah mati karena sudah berani memasuki kamarnya tanpa permisi ataupun ketuk pintu dulu,

_benar-benar seenaknya, dasar wanita jalang!_, batinnya tanpa ampun, ia benar-benar kesal mendapati wanita itu bertindak seenaknya, tapi berhubung ia memang sudah sedikit tahu tentang beberapa agen lapangan Ten Godfather—yang termasuk Veize diantaranya—dari Kuroro, maka ia terpaksa harus mengakui keteledorannya sendiri lah yang membuat wanita itu bisa membuka pintu kamarnya secara tiba-tiba tanpa seizin dirinya.

Kurapika pun berjalan kearah Veize, sementara wanita itu tersenyum melihat gadis berambut pirang itu,

"Lumayan juga, tapi…aku masih menang", katanya sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak, Kurapika menaikkan alisnya sebelah dengan wajah bingung, sebenarnya dalam hati ia ingin bertanya, 'Apanya', tapi ia menolak mengajukan pertanyaan itu demi harga dirinya, firasatnya sih mengatakan kalau faktor pembandingnya bukan sesuatu yang patut dibanggakan, tapi tetap saja ia penasaran dan sangat ingin membuat wanita itu mengatakan faktor pembandingnya, namun ternyata ia akhirnya memilih untuk diam saja dan menampakkan wajah dinginnya yang menurut Veize 'menyebalkan',

"HEI! Gadis kecil! Jangan mengabaikanku!", serunya saat Kurapika terlihat melangkah mendahului dirinya, ia kesal sekali melihat tingkah menyebalkan dan dingin yang ditunjukkan gadis baru itu, karena itu membuatnya teringat pada seorang pengkhianat muda bernama Kuroro, namun ia tidak mengubris hal tersebut karena menurutnya itu lebih menyebalkan lagi, membandingkan gadis itu dengan pemuda itu, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk tetap diam dan berjalan.

Mereka pun sampai di lokasi tempat terakhir mereka—dalam hal ini Dalzone dan beberapa anak buahnya—melihat wanita bernama Illumi Zoldyck itu,

"Dia terlihat bersama Kuroro Lucilfer", kata Dalzone tegas, ia tahu sekali para trainee—dalam hal ini Kurapika, Pokkle, dan Ponzu—kalah telak dengan sang pengkhianat bernama Kuroro itu, tapi tak ada pilihan lain, ketiga orang ini adalah para trainee terbaik yang pernah dilatih oleh Fasilitas Pelatihan Nostrad, Kurapika hanya memasang wajah datarnya meski dalam hati ia sudah lebih tahu soal ini,

"Jadi aku ingin kalian bergerak berpasangan", sambung pria itu lagi,

"Pokkle kau dengan Kurapika dan Ponzu, kau ikut denganku", ujar Dalzone dengan nada berhenti, Ponzu menelan ludahnya, tapi ekor matanya menatap kearah Kurapika dengan sorot sinis, meski tak sedikitpun mendapatkan respon dari gadis itu.

* * *

><p>"Sial! Kenapa dia bisa tahu soal wanita itu?", gerutu Light Nostrad di ruangannya, ia terlihat kesal sekali, dan meja diruangan itupun menjadi korban pelampiasan kekesalannya,<p>

"Panggil Neon dan Eliza!", katanya pada salah seorang asistennya yang kebetulan berada disana,

"Baik", kata pria itu sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke sebuah mesin pemanggil, tak lama kemudian Eliza dan Neon pun hadir di dalam ruangan tersebut,

"Ada apa ayah?", tanya Neon dengan nada cemas, belum pernah ia melihat ayahnya begitu kesal,

"Kuroro! Dalzone mengatakan wanita Zoldyck itu mendapat bantuan darinya!", seru Light Nostrad dengan geram sekali, Neon mengernyitkan alisnya, ia menyayangkan kemampuan meramalnya telah hilang karena dicuri Kuroro tak lama sebelum pemuda itu pergi dari Fasilitas Pelatihan Nostrad,

_andai saja aku masih memilikinya_, batin Neon sedih bercampur kesal,

"Mungkin ada orang dalam yang memberitahunya, Tuan Nostrad", kata Eliza sopan, ia mellirik kearah Neon yang masih berkutat dengan penyesalannya, dengan tatapan puas,

"Mungkin saja", sahut Light Nostrad, ia sedikit merasa bodoh karena tak terpikirkan hal-hal semacam itu, Neon melihat Eliza dengan sorot sebal, persaingan kedua manipulator itu benar-benar telah memanas,

"Siapa yang menjadi mata-mata Kuroro?", tanya Light Nostrad lagi, ia melihat kedua wanita itu lekat-lekat, Eliza menunduk agak takut bercampur segan pada boss besarnya itu,

"Aku mencurigai petugas server kita, Basho", kata Neon tiba-tiba, nadanya terdengar serius,

"Hn, bisa saja", sahut Light Nostrad sambil menumpukan dagunya dengan kedua tangannya yang berada diatas meja dengan posisi menumpu,

"Eliza, bagaimana pendapatmu?", tanyanya sambil melihat kearah wanita berambut coklat itu,

"Itu mungkin saja, lagipula dia pernah beberapa kali bertemu dengan Kuroro selama masa bakti pemuda itu disini", sahutnya datar, ludahnya terasa pahit untuk ditelan saat ia harus setuju dengan wanita berambut merah muda disampingnya ini,

"Baiklah, periksa dia", perintah Light Nostrad sambil menyuruh kedua wanita dihadapannya itu pergi, keduanya pun mengangguk dan permisi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

* * *

><p>Ponzu mencoba menjajari langkah Dalzone yang cepat, ia agak bergidik ngeri saat pria itu mulai mengeluarkan pedangnya dan mengisi pedang tersebut dengan nen-nya, tapi gadis berambut hijau itu tak ingin terlihat lemah, iapun segera menyiapkan nen-nya agar bisa digunakan untuk melawan seorang yang telah berkhianat dari Ten Godfather itu.<p>

Sementara ditempat Pokkle dan Kurapika situasinya agak lain, Pokkle dapat melihat gadis itu seolah sudah mengerti situasinya dan tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, sebuah rantai nen terlihat melingkari tangan kanannya, pemuda itu agak terpukau mendapati anak baru itu memiliki perkembangan yang begitu pesat, tanpa sadar ia memperhatikannya lekat-lekat, sehingga Kurapika menyadarinya,

"Apa yang kau lihat?", desis gadis muda berambut pirang itu sinis,

"Eh, tidak ada kok", jawab pemuda itu agak kikuk, menyadari perhatiannya yang berlebihan.

Pencarian mereka agak kurang tepat, karena sang Lucilfer tidak berada dalam wilayah pengejaran mereka, Kurapika lalu merasakan ponselnya berdering,

"Angkatlah, mungkin penting", kata Pokkle sambil menggesturkan kepada gadis itu untuk berhenti dan mengangkat teleponnya,

"Thanks", sahut gadis itu datar sambil memperlambat larinya, kemudian ia berjalan agak jauh agar bisa menerima teleponnya, gadis itu tersenyum tipis,

_mudah sekali_, katanya dalam hati sambil melihat ponselnya dan mematikan alarmnya, lalu ia menekan beberapa digit angka, dan menempelkan ponsel itu ketelinganya,

"Kau sudah berada diluar?", tanya Kuroro datar, dari seberang telepon,

"Sudah, kau ada dimana?", balas gadis itu pelan,

"Disebuah gang kecil diarah timur", jawab pria bermata onyx tersebut,

"Itu adalah jalur kejaran Dalzone, dia bersama seorang gadis bersenjata lebah yang….cukup mematikan", papar gadis itu datar, berusaha setenang mungkin agar Kuroro tidak mencium aroma permusuhan antara dirinya dan gadis yang ia jelaskan itu, tapi mengingat kelihaian pemuda itu menangkap situasi, ia sudah pasti menyadarinya,

"Dan gadis itu bukan temanmu?", katanya dengan maksud memancing emosi Kurapika,

"Siapa yang bilang padaku untuk tidak mencari teman selama disini?", ujarnya dengan nada sinis, Kuroro malah tertawa kecil menanggapi komentar penuh emosi yang ditujukan padanya itu,

"Baiklah, itu aku. Ada hal lain yang ingin kau sampaikan?", kata pemuda itu serius, meski ia sendiri sebenarnya cukup enggan mengakhiri percakapan yang sudah cukup lama ditunggunya ini,

"Oh-", gadis itu berujar seolah ia mengingat sesuatu,

"Apa?", tanya pemuda itu penasaran, biasanya hal yang tiba-tiba saja diingat oleh gadis itu merupakan sesuatu yang menarik dan menguntungkan,

"Dalzone tadi sempat mengatakan soal polisi, mungkin mereka bisa membantumu", ungkap gadis itu dengan nada menawarkan,

"Ide bagus, peringati mereka soal fotografer ini", sahut pemuda itu lagi, sebuah rencana terbayang dibenaknya,

"Baiklah, sampai nanti", sahut gadis pirang itu sambil menutup teleponnya, lalu ia menekan nomor lain lagi,

"Lapor, ini dari 55 Alpha, buronan sedang berada didaerah kalian", katanya dengan suara yang dibuat-buat, lalu ia menutup telpon itu lagi, dan tersenyum tipis dengan penuh rasa bangga akan pekerjaannya sendiri.

* * *

><p>"Kau cukup mengenal Lucilfer kan?", ujar Neon penuh selidik, ia dan Eliza saat ini tengah menginterogasi Basho, yang terlihat ketakutan,<p>

"I-iya, tapi itu bukan alasanku untuk memberinya informasi, lagipula, apa untungnya buatku?", balas pria berjanggut itu, kedua wanita itu saling berpandangan, tapi lalu Neon menyadari sesuatu,

"Tunggu", katanya pelan, sambil berjalan perlahan kearah Basho yang mulai bergidik ngeri, dua wanita yang terkenal sebagai interrogator sekaligus manipulator handal itu terlihat sama-sama curiga padanya, tapi nampaknya Neon menyadari sesuatu yang lain,

"Buka mulutmu", perintah gadis berambut merah muda itu, ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya,

"E-eh, kena-", ia bertanya dengan wajah panik, sementara wanita itu melihatnya dengan sorot mata yang penuh perintah mutlak,

"B-baiklah, aaaa", Bashopun membuka mulutnya,

"Eliza, periksa", katanya dengan nada bossy, Eliza memutar bola matanya dengan malas dan mengikuti perintah bossy gadis itu, memang, hanya karena dia lebih lihai, ditambah dia adalah putri dari Nostrad, Neon mendapatkan posisi yang lebih tinggi dari dirinya, tapi tetap saja itu menyebalkan, iya kan?

Dengan enggan Elizapun memeriksa rongga mulut rekannya itu, sesuatu terlihat dalam pemeriksaannya,

"Ini…", katanya dengan alis yang berkerut.

* * *

><p>Kuroro melihat kearah Illumi yang sudah ditangkap polisi dan menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, seringai tipis menghiasi wajah tampannya,<p>

_kerja yang bagus, Kurapika_, katanya pada dirinya sendiri dalam hati, iapun menghilang dalam hutan tersebut, lalu membuka laptopnya saat sudah kembali ke markas Genei Ryodan,

"Sepertinya mereka sudah menghilangkan penyadap yang kuselipkan ke mulut Basho melalui makanannya-", katanya dalam chatting program itu,

"Lalu apa rencanamu?", sahut Kurapika yang berada diseberang sana,

"Aku akan mencari hal lain untuk menghilangkan dugaan terhadapmu", kata Kuroro tenang,

"Baiklah, kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang, ada seseorang yang sepertinya mengikutiku disini", balas gadis itu, matanya berpendar kesekeliling ruangan tersebut, dan Ponzu terlihat didekat pintu masuk sana, Kurapika berdecak sebal, ia harus sesegera mungkin menyingkirkan gadis itu atau jalannya akan sangat terganggu,

"Biar kutebak, gadis yang memiliki lebah itu?", jawab Kuroro lagi, sebenarnya dia sedang tersenyum melihat tulisan Kurapika yang membuatnya terhibur itu,

"Ya, namanya Ponzu", Kurapika menulis dengan pandangan waspada, matanya terus berpindah antara layar komputer dan tempat ia terakhir melihat Ponzu, lalu gadis itu sedikit menunduk dan mengetik,

"Aku harus segera pergi, sampai nanti", tulisnya lagi, ia memutuskan untuk segera mengakhiri program ini begitu mendapat balasan dari Kuroro,

"Sampai nanti", balas pemuda itu, sebenarnya ia masih ingin melanjutkan perbincangannya dengan gadis itu, tapi saat ini yang terpenting adalah mencari pengalih untuk menutupi jejak gadis itu, dan juga posisi sang gadis disana.

* * *

><p>End Words,<p>

Review please, so I could do better for the next chapter, I also open if you wants to give some of contribution to this story.

Bye for now then~

Love,

.

Kaoru


	4. The Guardian

Minna~ after struggling with the last chapter of Innocence, well, this chapter was went pretty well like my sister says,

"When writing a story, you should just let it flow"

ahahaha, such a pointed words she said...

anyway, I hope you folks enjoy this as much as I am during the writing session.

**Happy Reading *\(^u^)/***

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Hunter x Hunter and all of its characters respectively belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi-sensei

**Genre:** Action, Suspense, Adventure, Romance, Drama, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

**Rated:** T for possible swearing and verbal abuse

**Warning:** Multichapters, OOC-ness, Kurapika is a girl, **No OC**, only some town names, NO YAOI, and not to send me anykind of flame regarding things that's already warned, if you don't like it, just leave respectively.

**Pairing(s):** HanzoAnita, hahaha I just tried to used this one!

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on Innocence:<strong>

"Siapa kau?", tanya gadis bermata hitam itu dingin, ia menyoroti pemuda bermata onyx yang sepertinya pernah dilihatnya itu,

"Aku adalah Kuroro", sahut sang pemuda datar, wajahnya tak menunjukkan satu ekspresipun.

"Aku akan membantumu", kata sang pemuda usai perkenalan singkatnya dengan gadis itu,

"Membantuku? Bukankah kau hanya ingin membalaskan dendammu sendiri?", jawab gadis berambut hitam panjang itu dengan nada meragukan.

"Sial, kenapa dia selalu bisa tahu rencana kita?", gerutu Light Nostrad diruangannya,

"Mungkin ada mata-mata disini", ujar Eliza,

"Hnh, siapa kira-kira orang itu?", tanya Light Nostrad lagi, wajahnya tampak lebih serius,

"Aku mencurigai Basho", ujar Neon yang berada disamping Eliza.

"Mereka sudah menemukan penyadap yang kuselipkan pada Basho-", tulis pemuda itu,

"Aku akan mencari jalan lain untuk menutupi kecurigaan padamu", ia melanjutkan, gadis itu memasang wajah serius di depan komputer tersebut,

"Aku harus segera pergi".

* * *

><p><strong>INNOCENCE<strong>

* * *

><p>Episode 4: <strong>The Guardian<strong>

* * *

><p>"Tuan Nostrad, saya membutuhkan bantuan anda", ujar seorang pria bertubuh tegap namun agak kurus, kepalanya botak dan ia mengenakan pakaian seperti layaknya seorang ninja,<p>

"Sebutkan situasimu, Hanzo", sahut Light Nostrad datar, pria itu menjawab telepon sambil menghisap rokoknya santai,

"Aku baru saja merampok sebuah bank di Valcea, dan polisi disini membuatku kesulitan untuk kabur", ujar pria itu, ia masih terlihat berlari dan bersembunyi dengan sebuah black box berukuran kecil dan sebuah koper berisi uang hasil curiannya,

"Kau membawa Black Box-ku bersamamu?", kata Light Nostrad lagi, ia terdengar tidak senang,

"Kau bercanda, tentu saja, ini kan barang penting", ujarnya lagi, ia sepertinya hendak mempergunakan benda itu untuk meneror sang petinggi Ten Godfather tersebut, Light Nostrad mengerutukkan giginya dengan geram, ia merasa bahwa Hanzo telah memanfaatkan keberadaan Black Box ditangannya untuk membuat ia tak punya pilihan kecuali menolong aksi perampokan pria itu.

Sang ketua Nostrad memijit pelipisnya dengan wajah kesal setengah mati, bagaimana tidak? Dalam hal ini ia akan menjadi pihak yang cukup merugi untuk pilihan apapun yang akan dipilihnya, pertama, jika ia memilih untuk menolong pria ini, maka ia harus mengerahkan agen-agennya, dan itu adalah hal yang sebenarnya sangat tidak diinginkannya, lalu, jika dia tidak melakukan sesuatu pada Hanzo, pria itu bisa saja melepaskan Black Box-nya ke publik dan sebuah kejahatan rahasia—yang bahkan anggota Ten Godfather yang lainnya tidak pernah tahu—yang pernah dilakukan Nostrad akan tersebar luas, dan tentu itu sangat merepotkan,

_melakukan..sesuatu_, pikirnya tiba-tiba, sesuatu terlintas dipikirannya yang tidak begitu luas dan sering berputar diarah yang sama itu,

"Baiklah, aku akan mengirimimu bantuan", katanya singkat, iapun menutup telepon itu dan bergegas memanggil seseorang kesana, Dalzone.

* * *

><p>Kurapika telah mencuri dengar pembicaraan sang Nostrad dengan seorang Guardian yang bernama Hanzo itu, dan ia tahu jika Light Nostrad memanggil Dalzone maka posisi pengintaiannya ini tidak akan begitu aman, iapun segera mundur beberapa langkah dari spotnya saat ini, ya, Kurapika sedang mengintai keadaan ruangan Light Nostrad melalui saluran udara yang berada diatas ruangan tersebut, sesuatu yang selalu dilakukannya, Kuroro sudah melatihnya untuk ini, pemuda itu telah memberitahunya banyak hal mengenai tempat pelatihan Nostrad, salah satunya adalah peta rahasia melalui silo—sebuah lorong yang bermula dari salah satu pintu berbentuk lingkaran yang berada di fasilitas latihan tersebut, dari situ ia bisa memasuki saluran udara manapun, termasuk yang berada diatas kantor Light Nostrad—gadis itu membenarkan posisinya agar tidak terlihat oleh Dalzone karena pria itu tampaknya lebih peka terhadap penyelinapan dibandingkan dengan Light sendiri, dan jelas sekali kalau itu berbahaya.<p>

"Aku dengar kau memanggilku, ada masalah apa, Tuan Nostrad?", tanya Dalzone datar, ia mengamati wajah bosnya dengan seksama dan dapat merasakan kalau pria itu tengah gelisah saat ini, iapun memutar otaknya hendak mencari tahu apa yang membuat seorang Light Nostrad bisa sampai segelisah ini,

"Dalzone, kau tentu ingat seorang Guardian yang bernama Hanzo bukan?", tanya pria itu datar, meski wajahnya masih terlihat sangat gelisah,

_ah, jadi ini tentang Hanzo rupanya_, pikir pria berwajah aneh itu,

"Iya, tentu aku masih mengingatnya, apa lagi yang diperbuatnya?", sahut Dalzone dengan nada agak santai, pikiran rumitnya lebih cepat membaca situasi yang ada ketimbang pemikiran sederhana bosnya itu,

"Dia mengancam akan melepaskan Black Box-ku ke publik kalau aku tidak membantunya kabur dari kejaran polisi Valcea-", kata Light Nostrad lagi, dari nada bicaranya, Dalzone sudah dapat menebak apa yang akan dikatakannya,

"Aku ingin kau membunuh ia dan kekasihnya", ujarnya datar, namun terdengar seperti sebuah keputusan final, Dalzone tersenyum tipis yang nyaris tak terlihat,

"Baiklah kalau begitu, saya permisi", ia mengatakan sambil mundur dan berbalik menuju pintu.

Kurapika, dari tempatnya menyaksikan semua itu sambil menahan nafas dan menggunakan zetsu-nya, ia harus segera menyampaikan hal ini pada Kuroro, tapi ia akan agak kesulitan mengingat Ponzu suka sekali menguntitnya, apalagi pada saat-saat semacam ini dimana Pokkle sedang pergi bersama Dochino, salah seorang agen lapangan senior, untuk membantunya melaksanakan sebuah misi yang berlokasi cukup jauh di Kota Kastova.

Tadi ia berhasil menyelinap ke silo karena kebetulan gadis itu berpapasan dengan Suppa, salah seorang trainee senior lainnya, yang merupakan ahli menembak, Kurapika memanfaatkan waktu yang tersedia saat Ponzu dan Suppa saling menyapa untuk segera menyelinap kearah lainnya dan berlari menuju silo.

* * *

><p>Kuroro tampak sedang membaca sebuah buku yang terlihat tebal dan membosankan, namun ternyata benda yang nampaknya tebal dan membosankan itu bukanlah sebuah buku, melainkan sebuah album foto yang halamannya banyak namun belum penuh terisi, sesekali sudut matanya terlihat sedih melihat foto-foto yang terpajang.<p>

Sepasang bola mata obsidian itu selalu tertuju pada potret sesosok gadis cantik bermata ungu lavender, yang terlihat sedang memeluk seorang pemuda berambut hitam dari arah belakangnya dengan tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya yang bebas tampak memegang kamera dan memotret momen tersebut, bibir pemuda itu mengukirkan sebuah senyum miris, yang lalu membuat otaknya memutar kembali memori saat foto itu diambil bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

* * *

><p><em>"Kuroro!", gadis itu memanggil namanya sambil tersenyum lebar, ditangannya terdapat sebuah kamera saku berukuran kecil, pemuda yang namanya dipanggil itu tidak menyadarinya dan berbalik, gadis itu memanfaatkan kesempatan yang cukup langka ini untuk menekan tombol 'capture' pada kameranya dan memotret wajah pemuda itu, Kuroro kemudian tersenyum simpul, <em>

_"Hn, foto candid lagi, Eri?", tanyanya sambil mendekat kearah gadis itu, _

_"Iya, aku ingin melihat wajah random-mu, tapi…", gadis itu tertunduk, _

_"Kau tidak berhasil", goda Kuroro, gadis muda segera mencibir dengan wajah kalahnya, _

_"He-eh", katanya sambil mengangguk kalah, Kuroro melemparkan senyum boyishnya pada gadis itu, sang gadis seolah mendapatkan telepati darinya, _

_"Hnh, baiklah", katanya, ia lalu menyiapkan kamera ditangannya itu, lalu memeluk sang pemuda dari belakang, _

_"Tunjukkan senyummu atau aku akan mengedit fotomu supaya kau tampak seperti alien!", ancam gadis bermata ungu tersebut, ia sedang mempersiapkan senyum terbaiknya dan akan segera menekan tombol 'capture',_

_ "Baiklah", sahut si pemuda itu datar, "Ini akan menjadi foto terbaik kita", ujar sang gadis kemudian._

* * *

><p> Kuroro lalu menutup album tebal itu saat merasakan kalau ponselnya bergetar, sebuah pesan tertera dilayarnya.<p>

_Sender: Kurapika_

_Kau tahu orang bernama Hanzo? Kudengar Nostrad mengincarnya sekarang, ia menyuruh Dalzone membunuh pria itu dan 'gadis'nya_

Kuroro tersenyum tipis, ia membuat sebuah pesan singkat yang ditujukan kepada pengirim pesannya.

_Sender: Kuroro_

_Aku ingin kau mencari tahu semua tentang orang bernama Hanzo itu_

Kurapika membaca pesan dari Kuroro dengan segenap keterkejutan, ia mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, _dasar_, gerutunya dalam hati, iapun membalas pesan tersebut.

_Sender: Kurapika_

_Baiklah_

Gadis itu lalu mematikan ponselnya dan menyembunyikannya di dekat pintu silo yang berada diluar, ya, ia saat ini berada didaerah rahasia yang sangat dekat dengan bagian luar gedung pelatihan ini, ia bisa saja keluar dengan menaiki tangga keatas dan ia akan tiba disebuah pintu saluran yang berada ditengah-tengah sebuah lapangan besar yang terabaikan, tapi gadis itu memilih untuk tidak keluar sana dan membuat jalan keluar rahasianya terbongkar, ia lalu masuk kedalam dengan mengendap-endap, merangkak melalui lorong-lorong saluran udara gedung itu dan menuju pada tempat yang pertama dimasukinya, wajahnya terlihat lega saat sudah kembali dalam gedung tersebut dan tidak melihat Ponzu dalam jarak pandangnya, sebuah senyum tipis terukir diwajahnya yang pucat.

Iapun melangkahkan kakinya dan menuju ruangan milik Light Nostrad.

* * *

><p>Kuroro menatap pesan singkat dari Kurapika itu datar, ia menghela nafas singkat dan menengadahkan kepalanya kearah langit-langit apartemennya itu, sambil menyadarkan bahunya ke sandaran sofa besarnya.<p>

"Erica, apa kau melihatnya? Aku akan membuat mereka membayar perbuatan mereka padamu", katanya sambil menutup album foto itu, lalu ia mengambil secangkir kopi yang terletak dihadapannya, tepatnya diatas sebuah meja kopi modern bernuansa minimalis itu, dan menyeruputnya.

Kemudian sang pemuda mengeluarkan ponselnya sekali lagi, dan menulis sebuah pesan untuk salah seorang anggotanya.

_Sender: Kuroro_

_Aku punya misi untukmu_

* * *

><p>Shalnark membaca pesan singkat dari sang Danchou dengan ekspresi yang nyaris datar, ia tahu sekali kalau perintah itu mengisyaratkan kalau sebentar lagi ia akan mendapatkan pesan berikutnya berisi nama, tempat, dan tentu saja penjelasan singkat untuk misinya kali ini, benaknya sibuk menebak-nebak siapa yang kali ini akan menjadi targetnya dan apa yang akan dilakukannya pada sang target, lalu sesuatu terbersit dibenaknya, biasanya rekan yang akan kerja bersamanya akan menghubunginya, tapi sampai detik ini belum ada satupun pesan lain selain pesan dari Kuroro, dan itu artinya ia akan bekerja sendiri kali ini.<p>

* * *

><p>Sementara itu Kurapika telah berhasil mencuri kartu keamanan milik Veize, dan dengan lihainya ia menyelinap kedalam ruangan milik Light Nostrad saat pria itu sedang sibuk berdiskusi dengan Dalzone diruangan lain.<p>

Ia segera saja mencari data tentang Hanzo dari dalam komputer milik Light Nostrad, dan sebisa mungkin mengingatnya untuk disampaikan pada Kuroro.

"Dia tinggal di Valcea, dan memiliki seorang kekasih bernama Anita yang tinggal bersamanya", gumam gadis itu pelan, ia pun segera menyelinap keluar saat dirinya sudah berhasil mengingat informasi singkat itu.

Seorang pemuda tanpa sengaja melihat gadis itu berjalan dari arah ruangan Light Nostrad, ia mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya,

"Kurapika, sedang apa kau disini?".

* * *

><p>"Kau yang bernama Anita?", tanya Shalnark pada seorang gadis berkuncir dua itu, gadis itu menoleh,<p>

"Iya, ada apa?", sahut Anita penasaran, ia masih melangkah maju menuju rumah yang ditinggalinya bersama Hanzo itu,

"Namaku Shalnark, bisa aku bertemu dengan Hanzo?", kata pemuda berambut pirang-pasir itu tenang, Anita terkejut mendapati seseorang mencari Hanzo, tapi ia tidak mengenalnya,

"Kau, siapanya Hanzo?", tanya gadis itu penuh selidik, ia dapat mengendus masalah dari cara pemuda itu mencari kekasihnya, Shalnark berusaha memutar otaknya untuk mencari karangan,

"Aku temannya waktu ditempat kerja dulu, kemarin ia menemuiku untuk membantunya mencari pekerjaan, tapi karena sudah malam, dia pulang duluan, lalu aku berjanji akan menemuinya saat sudah mendapatkannya", papar Shalnark tenang, ia cukup lihai mengatasi masalah komunikasi semacam ini,

"Begitu? Baiklah, tadi sih terakhir dia menghubungiku disekitar Bank Kota", kata Anita dengan nada yakin,

"Oh, baiklah, terima kasih", ujar Shalnark sambil tersenyum tipis, ia lalu berbalik dan menuju mobilnya, ketika mendengar suara Anita,

"Hei, boleh aku ikut denganmu?", tanyanya pada pemuda itu, Shalnark menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya,

"B-boleh saja, tapi untuk apa?", katanya ragu, ia agak mengkhawatirkan keselamatan gadis ini mengingat saat ini pasti kekasih sang gadis sudah berada dalam kejaran para agen itu,

"Aku akan membantumu mencari Hanzo", ujarnya singkat.

Keduanya lantas pergi dari sana, dan menuju pusat kota dimana bank kota itu berada, mereka sedang berjalan agak pelan ketika sorot mata Anita berubah,

"I-itu dia", katanya sambil menunjuk kearah Hanzo yang sedang berlari, Shalnarkpun segera memarkir mobil itu dan beranjak turun,

"Tunggu disini, aku akan membawa Hanzo kesini", katanya tegas, ia jelas tidak ingin menempatkan gadis ini dalam masalah, karena dari cara Hanzo berlari, ia tahu bahwa kemungkinan besar pria itu telah ditemukan oleh Ten Godfather,

"E-eh, kenapa begitu?", serunya keras, Shalnark menghela nafas berat dan menyiapkan Black Voice-nya, serta sebuah senapan revolver berperedam, situasinya memang kurang menguntungkan tapi ia tahu ini tidak sulit untuk diatasi,

"Diam dan tunggulah disini, kumohon", pinta Shalnark dengan nada serius, Anita langsung terdiam mendengarnya, ia pun tidak jadi memprotes Shalnark begitu melihat senapan ditangan pemuda itu,

"B-baiklah", katanya pasrah.

* * *

><p>Baku tembak terjadi diantara pihak Ten Godfather dan Shalnark—yang akhirnya melindungi Anita karena ternyata mobil itu lebih mengkhawatirkan—serta Hanzo yang langsung berpihak pada Shalnark saat melihat pemuda itu meng-cover Anita.<p>

"Apa yang kau lakukan?", tanya Hanzo pada Anita secara baik-baik,

"Aku hanya membantu pemuda ini menemukanmu", sahut Anita tenang, maklum, dia tidak benar-benar tahu keaadan yang sebenarnya,

"Hah? Kalau begitu kau siapa?", tanya Hanzo lagi, kali ini ia bertanya pada Shalnark,

"Hn, aku adalah anggota Genei Ryodan", jelas Shalnark pelan, Hanzo jelas tercengang, bagaimana mungkin seorang Genei Ryodan membantunya kan? Itu jelas-jelas tidak masuk akal,

"APA? Kenapa kau-", Hanzo belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena pemuda itu keburu memotongnya,

"Diam dan bantu dulu, aku akan menjelaskannya nanti", kata pemuda itu sambil berlari dan sedikit menggunakan revolvernya, yang sebenarnya menjadi senjata cadangan setelah Black Voice.

* * *

><p>"Tadi Tuan Nostrad mengajakku bicara sebentar", ujar Kurapika menutupi rasa terkejutnya karena ia hampir saja ketahuan, bola mata aquamarinenya terarah pada Nostrad yang sedang merapikan beberapa barangnya dan hendak keluar dari ruang diskusi,<p>

"Oh begitu, memangnya apa yang ingin dibicarakan Nostrad denganmu?", kata Pokkle penasaran, gadis itu memang sudah agak melunak nada bicaranya setelah beberapa lama mereka kenal,

"Bukan hal yang begitu signifikan", sahut Kurapika tegas dengan mata yang sesekali mengikuti arah sang pemilik fasilitas pelatihan ini,

"Oh ya, bagaimana dengan misimu?", sambung gadis itu sambil berjalan kesamping Pokkle, sebenarnya ia enggan sekali beramah-tamah begini, tapi demi kelancaran informasinya, ia harus melakukannya,

"Hn, hebat sekali, tapi sepertinya lebih baik kalau kita bicarakan di kafetaria, banyak hal yang ingin keberitahu padamu", jawab sang pemuda berambut coklat muda itu, Kurapika langsung saja memasang wajah tertarik, meski dalam hati ia merasa lega karena dengan ini topik teralihkan dan mereka akan pergi dari sana,

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja", katanya agak datar sambil mengikuti Pokkle yang berjalan lebih dulu, sebuah senyum tipis terukir diwajahnya. Ketika sampai di kafetaria, ternyata ada Ponzu, Kurapika pun mengerutkan alisnya, namun sebuah skenario terbersit dikepalanya,

"Hei, Pokkle?", katanya tiba-tiba, Pokkle yang belum melihat Ponzu itu pun menoleh,

"Ya, kenapa?", ujarnya bingung, Kurapika langsung berpura-pura memegangi perutnya,

"Tiba-tiba perutku sakit, sebaiknya aku segera kembali ke kamar, ceritanya lain waktu saja ya", ujarnya dengan gestur dan mimik yang seakan menunjukkan ia benar-benar sakit, dan merintih pelan,

"Eh? Emm..baiklah, semoga cepat sembuh", ujar sang pemuda, ia menggaruk kepala belakangnya dengan wajah kikuk, Kurapika berjalan sambil memegangi perutnya dengan wajah yang terlihat kesakitan sampai ia berada dibalik tembok dan Pokkle tak lagi dapat melihatnya, gadis itu lantas segera menuju kearah ruang komputer, dan mengetikkan informasi yang didapatnya dari kantor Light Nostrad tadi, ditujukan pada Kuroro tentunya,

"Hanzo berada di Valcea, bersama kekasihnya yang bernama Anita", tulisnya cepat,

"Sepertinya kau sudah dapat menggunakan komputer lagi", balas pemuda berambut hitam itu sambil menuliskan pesan lain untuk anak buahnya,

"Ya, gadis itu mungkin sedang sibuk mendengarkan cerita dari lapangan saat ini", paparnya terus terang,

"Oh, senang mendengarnya, bagaimana denganmu? Tidak ingin dengar cerita dari lapangan?", goda Kuroro dalam program chatting rahasia itu, Kurapika mengernyitkan alisnya saat membaca tulisan itu, sebuah seringai tipis terukir di wajahnya,

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah mendengar yang lebih baik", balasnya dengan nada bangga, meski hanya dalam bentuk tulisan, Kuroro dapat merasakan kesan bangga tersebut,

"Boleh kuanggap kalau itu aku?", tulisnya bangga,

"Hm, tentu, kalau kau mengerti maksudku", ia balas menggoda Kuroro, wajahnya terlihat bangga dan senang,

"Kau meragukanku?", tanya pemuda itu santai,

"Tidak, aku tahu kau mengerti", katanya lagi, ia mulai menikmati perbincangan rahasia ini,

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Gadis Kecil", balas pemuda itu dengan nada yang jelas-jelas menggoda sang gadis tapi untung saja ini hanya sebuah perbincangan dalam bentuk tulisan,

"Sama-sama, Tuan Besar", balas Kurapika dengan menekankan kata 'besar' yang menunjukkan bahwa ia merasa terhina dengan kata 'kecil' yang ditujukan padanya itu,

"Sepertinya aku membuatmu tersinggung?", tanya pemuda itu datar dan sebenarnya dengan maksud bercanda, meski karena itu tulisan jadi terkesan serius, dan gadis itu pun menganggapnya demikian,

"Hmm…tidak juga", sahutnya singkat, pemuda itu menatap tulisan balasan sang gadis dengan wajah yang menampakkan sebuah senyum jahil namun miris yang seandainya gadis itu bisa melihat ekspresi sang pemuda saat ini, maka ia pasti akan menghujaninya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan penuh selidik.

Pembicaraan itu berakhir dalam waktu yang tidak bisa dibilang singkat, namun akhir dari pembicaraan tersebut juga nampak seperti sebuah siituasi dimana topik pembicaraan telah habis, karena sudah habis diceritakan.

Kurapika kembali ke kamarnya dengan sedikit mengendap-endap, ia agak takut juga jika kali ini Pokkle kembali menyergapnya, harus bilang apa lagi coba? Karena itu ia berharap tak ada satupun yang akan muncul secara tiba-tiba dihadapannya.

Gadis itu berjalan agak berjingkat dan sedikit menempel ketembok, tanpa sengaja ia mendengarkan sesuatu yang sangat menarik dalam pembicaraan antara Nostrad dan Eliza,

"…Hanzo dan kekasihnya berhasil lolos, kudengar ia mendapat bantuan dari salah satu anggota Kuroro, apalagi yang harus kita lakukan sekarang, Eliza?", tanya sang bos besar dengan gestur yang memijat pelipisnya dan wajah yang tampak cemas dan depresi, wanita itu sepertinya tengah menenangkan bos besarnya itu, Kurapika menyaksikan keadaan itu dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya,

_dimana Neon?_, pikir gadis itu bingung, biasanya gadis itu selalu berada di sekitar sang ayah,

"Tuan, aku mendengar kalau ternyata Erica masih hidup, mungkin jika kita bisa mendapatkan gadis itu kembali, maka gadis itulah yang akan menggiring Kuroro Lucilfer kembali kepada kita", sahut Eliza tenang, meski keraguan masih terlihat dalam caranya berbicara,

"Apa? Erica? Maksudmu Frederica Artichilliano? Tidak mungkin, dia pasti sudah mati", kata Light Nostrad tegas, Kurapika yang mendengarnya lantas menutup mulutnya karena terkejut, ia tak menyangka kalau nama itu ada hubungannya dengan fasilitas ini, seingatnya ia pernah beberapa kali mendengar Kuroro secara tak sengaja menyebutkan nama itu dan kadang salah memanggilnya dengan sebutan Erica,

_s-siapa…gadis ini?_, ia bertanya dalam hati.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I'm so sorry if it's too short minna~

I really putting my best onto this story, but I can see that this chappie seemed short.

anyway, Erica, or Frederica Artichilliano here isn't an OC, and someday in my future chapter,

I will explain about her, so please be patient and enjoy the

flow of the story.

so minna, just wait patiently and I'll reward you all with the explanations.

and for the end words,

Review please!

* * *

><p><strong>DO NOT LEAVE THIS PAGE WITHOUT A REVIEW!<strong>


	5. Resistance

**Disclaimer:** Hunter x Hunter and all of its characters respectively belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi-sensei

**Genre:** Action, Suspense, Adventure, Romance, Drama, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

**Rated:** T, for possible swearing and verbal abuse

**Warning:** Multichapters, OOC-ness, Kurapika is a girl, **No OC**, only some town names, NO YAOI, and not to send me anykind of flame regarding things that I already warned you.

**Pairing(s):** again, no official pairing for this chapter..

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on Innocence:<strong>

"Aku butuh bantuanmu..", ujar Hanzo cepat melalui ponsel itu, Nostrad terlihat geram memegangi ponselnya saat mendengar suara pria itu,

"Dimana kau?", ia bertanya akhirnya dengan nada tenang,

"Valcea", jawab Hanzo singkat sebelum ia mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka.

"Bunuh Hanzo dan gadisnya", perintah Nostrad pada Dalzone,

"Baiklah", sahut pria berwajah kuyu itu dengan seringai tipis terlihat diwajahnya.

"..Aku mendengar kalau Erica masih hidup...", ujar Eliza datar,

"Erica? Maksudmu...Erica Artichiliano? Tidak mungkin, gadis itu sudah mati", balas Nostrad pada Eliza tanpa tahu bahwa ia sedang dikupingi oleh seorang gadis bernama Kurapika, yang terkejut mendengarnya, sebab, seingatnya Kuroro pernah beberapa kali salah memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan 'Erica' ,

_S-siapa..gadis ini?_, ia bertanya dalam hati.

* * *

><p><strong>INNOCENCE<strong>

**Episode 5: **Resistance****

Kaoru Hiiyama

2012

* * *

><p>"Hari ini kalian akan menuju ke tempat training lain dengan menggunakan bus", ujar Dalzone lantang, ia tengah memberi pengumuman kepada semua trainee Nostrad Facility, Kurapika duduk bersama para trainee lainnya dan mendengarkan pengumuman itu dengan seksama, meski dalam hati ia sedang menggerutu habis-habisan,<p>

_Dasar Kuroro sialan! Dia melatihku hampir setiap hari, tapi tidak memberitahuku soal ini, brengsek!_, batin gadis itu keras, ia protes setengah mati karena kenyataannya, Kuroro tidak pernah memberitahunya soal adanya acara semacam ini,

..._A__tau aku saja yang lupa ya.._, ia bepikir lagi, tapi ia menepis pemikiran itu,

_Pokoknya semua salah Kuroro!_, ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

* * *

><p>Kurapika melangkahkan kakinya keatas bus itu, ia kebetulan sekelompok dengan Pokkle, sedang Ponzu ada di bus lain, gadis itu kini tidak tahu harus merasa beruntung atau sial sama sekali, sebab, sepengamatannya beberapa waktu terakhir ini, tampaknya Pokkle menyimpan perasaan padanya, karena akhir-akhir ini pemuda itu sering menyapanya, dan kadang mengabaikan Ponzu hingga gadis itu jadi tambah sering mengganggu Kurapika.<p>

Kurapika mendengus kesal, ia merasa bodoh dalam keadaan semacam ini, menjadi korban dalam permainan nasib dan percintaan yang sulit untuk ditepisnya,

_Aku tidak disini untuk mencari teman, apalagi kekasih_, ia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri, lalu menghela nafas berat, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran jok kursinya, wajah manisnya terlihat lelah sekali, iapun lalu menyilangkan jari-jari tangannya yang berada dipangkuannya, lalu menghela nafas lagi,

_Bosan_, keluhnya lirih, kemudian gadis berambut pirang itu menutup kedua bola mata aquamarine-nya mencoba mengusir rasa bosannya.

Sebuah sentuhan pelan sampai ke bahu gadis itu, membuat seluruh indera Kurapika bangkit dan ia membuka matanya dengan cepat, menghela nafas sebelum menoleh ke belakang,

"Pokkle?", katanya dengan nada terkejut namun tersamar oleh kedataran intonasi bicaranya,

"Ya, aku bosan, Kurapika. Bagaimana kalau kita berbincang sebentar?", tanya pemuda itu, sebuah senyum terukir tipis diwajahnya,

"Entahlah, kurasa aku tidak berminat", Kurapika menghela nafas perlahan,

"Baiklah, mungkin lain waktu", Pokkle berjalan kearah lain, Kurapika hanya menatap kepergiannya dengan wajah datar,

_Fuuh, untung tidak sulit_, keluh Kurapika dalam hati, ia bersyukur kali ini Pokkle tidak membuat _mood_-nya bertambah buruk dengan apapun yang mungkin ingin ia utarakan, sementara gadis itu hanya ingin bersantai sedikit selama perjalanan ini.

* * *

><p><em>"Mau apa kau kesini?", gadis berambut pirang itu berujar ketus pada pemuda yang baru saja menolongnya dari segerombolan pemuda yang hendak melecehkannya, <em>

_"Tentu saja menolongmu", jawab sang pemuda datar, sambil sedikit menepuk-nepuk pakaiannya yang sedikit terkena debu-debu akibat pertarungan barusan, _

_"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu", desis gadis itu tanpa menunjukkan keinginannya untuk berbalik dan menghadap kearah pemuda itu, Kuroro hanya berdecak sedikit, _

_"Ck, tatap lawan bicaramu, itu etikanya", ujar pemuda itu sambil terus mengikuti jejak langkah sang gadis muda yang masih bersikeras tidak mau menoleh sejak tadi, _

_"Oh, sejak kapan kau peduli soal etika dalam berbicara, dasar lancang!", gadis itu berseru, sembari melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju entah tempat apa yang ditujunya, _

_"Kau masih marah karena terbangun di kamarku?", pemuda itu mulai menggoda sang gadis yang langsung menghela nafas berat, _

_"Ya, kau menolongku dari mucikari yang mengejarku, tapi malah membawaku ke kamarmu, lalu kau berpikir aku akan percaya padamu? Hah, yang benar saja", sahutnya ketus, gadis ini benar-benar keras kepala dan sepertinya kesulitan untuk mempercayai siapapun, hell yeah, ini benar-benar sesuatu yang menantang bagi sang pemuda, mendapatkan kepercayaan dari gadis ketus yang keras kepala, _

_"Kau tidak percaya kalau aku akan melidungimu? Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya dengan sangat jelas?", jawab Kuroro tenang, ia tidak berniat memancing emosi gadis ini lebih jauh lagi, _

_"Kenapa harus? Aku sama sekali tidak punya kewajiban untuk percaya padamu, terutama karena kau adalah pria tidak jelas yang hampir menabrakku, dan...membawaku ke apartemenmu", komentar gadis itu lagi, ia semakin mempercepat langkahnya menuju entah kemana, _

_"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan kalau aku sudah lama mencarimu, Kurapika?", tanya pemuda itu, mencairkan suasana dengan gadis ini benar-benar sesuatu yang membuatnya lelah, benar-benar lelah, tapi hanya gadis ini yang bisa menolongnya, ya, hanya seorang gadis bernama Kurapika, _

_"Dan menurutmu aku harus percaya padamu hanya karena itu?", Kurapika berujar lagi, nampaknya ia punya kemampuan yang cukup untuk membalas semua kata-kata yang dilontarkan pemuda itu, atau semua jawabannya semata-mata adalah salah satu wujud keskeptisan—keraguan dalam arti tidak mudah percaya—gadis itu pada orang asing, yah, itu merupakan hal yang wajar, mengingat bagaimana ia, diusianya yang masih sangat belia, harus bertahan seorang diri dari kekejaman dunia setelah kematian orangtuanya, Kuroro menghela nafas lelah, tampaknya ia benar-benar harus menggunakan kartu ace-nya untuk menghadapi gadis ini, _

_"Ya, kau harus percaya padaku, Nona Kuruta, karena aku bermaksud meminta bantuanmu", balas Kuroro sopan, ia ingin menarik perhatian Kurapika sedikit agar gadis itu menoleh dan mereka bisa bicara lebih lanjut. _

_Benar saja, Kurapika menoleh saat mendengar bahwa pemuda itu butuh bantuannya, _

_"Bantuan apa yang kau butuhkan dariku?", tanya gadis itu dengan nada sinis, namun ia sudah sedikit memperlambat laju pelariannya dari pemuda itu, _

_"Aku butuh bantuanmu...untuk menghancurkan Ten Godfather", kata Kuroro tegas, dan Kurapika mengernyitkan alisnya saat mendengar nama organisasi itu, ia berbalik dan membiarkan Kuroro melihat matanya yang berubah menjadi merah menyala, bagaikan batu ruby yang dibakar oleh api dari dalam, _

_"T-ten Godfather...", ujarnya terbata._

* * *

><p>DORR!<p>

Kurapika terkesiap, ia membelalakkan kedua bola matanya yang terlapis lensa kontak berwarna hitam, raut wajah gadis pirang itu terlihat kaget, nafasnya terdengar lebih cepat.

Suara tadi bukan hanya sebuah khayalan, merupakan sebuah mimpi buruk bagi gadis itu, karena suara itu membuatnya teringat kembali akan kematian kedua orangtuanya yang begitu tragis dan bersimbahan darah mereka sendiri.

"Keluar dari bus satu per satu atau kalian semua akan kubunuh!", perintah salah seorang diantara kelima pria yang berdiri dalam bus mereka dengan menggunakan senapan berjenis riffle dan shotgun.

Keringat dingin mulai membasahi dahi gadis itu, ia kelihatan takut sekali,

"I..ibu..", gumamnya lirih, sedikitnya ia teringat akan hari pembantaian itu, dimana hidupnya berubah 180 derajat, dan kebahagiaannya terenggut, secara paksa.

* * *

><p>"Kau lihat wajahnya?", tanya Eliza pada Dalzone yang tengah menyesap kopi hitam sambil berdiri disampingnya,<p>

"Ya, aku tidak melewatkannya, Eliza", gumam pria itu datar, seringai terlihat diwajahnya yang lebih sering tanpa ekpresi pasti, Eliza pun tersenyum sambil kembali memfokuskan diri pada pantauannya.

"Nona muda, bagaimana kalau kumulai dari kau saja, boleh?", ujar seorang lelaki bertubuh gempal sambil menodongkan senapannya ke kepala gadis itu, Kurapika kembali tersadar pada apa yang terjadi dan menatap pria yang menodongnya dengan penuh intensitas dalam mata birunya yang mulai berubah warna,

"Hei, kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu, gadis kecil?", ia bertanya dengan seringai tampak diwajahnya yang keriput,

"Bunuh saja", ujar gadis itu singkat, intensitas dalam matanya semakin bertambah, sorot mata itu berubah dan sekejap iapun mengubah atmosfer disekitarnya,

"Apa kau bilang?", tanya pria itu geram, gadis yang berada dihadapannya ini ternyata tidak bisa ia remehkan, mengingat sekejap tadi ia terlihat sangat ketakutan, dan sekarang ia malah balik menantang, sungguh keadaan yang ironis dan penuh dengan kontradiksi.

Kurapika menatap lurus kearah mata pria yang menodongkan pistol ke kepalanya itu dengan pandangan yang terkesan lancang dan berani,

"Kenapa? Kau takut? Kalau kau mau menembak, tembaklah", desisnya tanpa terdengar ragu, pria itu merasakan getaran dari tangannya yang memegang pistol, sepertinya keberanian gadis ini membuatnya merasa ragu bahkan dalam memegang senapan yang sudah hampir setiap hari menjadi temannya,

"S-siapa kau sebenarnya, gadis kecil?", tanya pria itu dengan nada bergetar terdengar disuaranya,

"Aku...Kurapika", gadis itu berujar dengan nada tegas yang terdengar menantang, Kurapika lalu merenggangkan kakinya yang tertekuk karena tadi ia berada dalam posisi duduk, perlahan-lahan ia berdiri tegak, sambil terus menghadiahi pria yang berada dihadapannya ini dengan tatapan matanya yang tajam, membuat sang pria justru merasa tersudut.

Keadaan pun berbalik saat gadis itu bisa berdiri dengan benar diatas kedua kakinya sendiri, ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan mengangkatnya hingga berada di depan dadanya, lalu memasang kuda-kuda siap bertarung, dan karena ia sudah mengalahkan pria itu secara mental, maka semua menjadi lebih mudah, dalam sekejap ia berhasil melayangkan pukulan tepat ke hidung sang pria, lalu kakinya ia arahkan ke lambung pria itu dan ia menendangnya sekeras-kerasnya.

Seusainya, Kurapika menghela nafas dan merapikan poninya yang jatuh berantakan di wajahnya,

"Jangan pernah meremehkan seorang gadis kecil, Pak Tua", ujar gadis itu dengan nada sinis, ia segera mengendarkan pandangannya kesekeliling bus itu dan rasa takut menghampirinya saat ia tak menemukan siapapun dalam jarak pandangannya, nafas gadis itu terdengar khawatir dan cemas, ia menenggak ludahnya dan memutuskan untuk segera meninggalkan lokasi.

* * *

><p>Kurapika berlari sekuat-kuatnya menyusuri daerah tak bernama yang tak dikenalnya itu, wajahnya terlihat sedikit pucat, setelah berlari cukup jauh dan merasa lebih aman, Kurapika mengeluarkan ponselnya dari sakunya dan mencoba menghubungi seseorang yang bisa ia percaya setidaknya untuk saat ini, Kuroro.<p>

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kurapika?", tanya Kuroro dengan nada yang terdengar tenang, namun tanpa diketahui gadis itu, kening sang pemuda berkerut saat mendengar suara nafas Kurapika yang terdengar panik,

"Ya, sejauh ini aku masih baik-baik saja-", Kurapika berujar pelan sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya,

"Aku sudah sampai pada tes yang pernah kau katakan-", lanjut gadis itu, berusaha terdengar setenang mungkin,

"Ya Tuhan, aku takut sekali-", Kurapika melanjutkan dengan nada yang terdengar seperti mau menangis,

"Apa yang terjadi?", tanya Kuroro datar, meskipun pada kenyataannya pemuda itu segera bangkit dari kursi santainya saat mendengar gadis itu berkata kalau ia takut sekali,

"Senapan, Kuroro, ia mengarahkannya ke kepalaku, aku...aku..", Kurapika mulai merasakan pipinya basah sedikit, namun ia masih sanggup menahan tangisannya, kalau saja ia tidak merasa setakut ini,

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan segera kesana, oke?", pemuda itu berusaha meyakinkan sang gadis yang tengah berbicara dengannya itu,

"Oke, kuharap kau tidak lama, Kuroro", balas Kurapika dengan nada bergetar, ia sudah tak sanggup lagi menahan rasa takut yang menghimpit dadanya.

Kuroro menutup telepon itu dan segera melacak sinyal keberadaan Kurapika dengan program _tracking device_-nya, ia tersenyum tipis dengan rona pahit terlihat dalam senyumannya saat melihat posisi keberadaan gadis itu,

"Benar-benar si tua Nostrad yang tidak kreatif", ia bergumam dengan nada geli, mengingat bahwa dahulu, ketika dirinya-lah yang berada dalam posisi Kurapika saat ini, iapun berada pada lokasi yang sama, lalu pemuda itu mengambil senapan serta kunci mobilnya dan bergegas menuju lokasi keberadaan gadis itu.

"Kurapika, selamat, kau berhasil melalui tes ini", umum Dalzone yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada tidak jauh dari Kurapika, beruntung percakapannya dengan Kuroro sudah berakhir sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, sehingga saat ini ia sudah jauh lebih tenang dan sebenarnya tengah diam menunggu,

"Saatnya kembali, Kurapika", ujar Dalzone tenang, Kurapika menghela nafas perlahan dan mengikuti pria itu kembali ke Nostrad Facility.

* * *

><p>Sementara itu, Kuroro yang sebenarnya hendak pergi menuju lokasi keberadaan Kurapika menemukan dirinya didatangi oleh seseorang yang cukup familiar,<p>

"Kuroro Lucilfer", ujar pria itu datar,

"Lumayan mengejutkan kau bisa menemukanku, Hanzo", balas Kuroro dengan nada sinis, firasatnya agak buruk mengenai hal ini,

"Kau meragukan kemampuanku menemukan seseorang?", Hanzo berbalik menyerang pemuda itu secara verbal, namun sang pemuda tetap tak bergeming mendengarnya,

"Tentu tidak, mengingat kau adalah seorang, _cleaner_", sahut pemuda itu datar, nadanya terdengar monoton,

"Yah, kau benar, tapi aku datang kesini bukan untuk berbasa-basi-", Hanzo membalas perkataan Kuroro,

"Lalu untuk apa, kalau aku boleh bertanya?", tanya Kuroro dingin, meski sebenarnya ia mulai kehabisan kesabaran mengingat yang berbasa-basi bukanlah dirinya,

"Aku adalah _cleaner_, yang ditugaskan untuk membunuh...Frederica Artichilliano", Hanzo berujar dengan seringai tipis terlihat diwajahnya, seakan menunjukkan ia sedang menyombong pada pemuda itu, Kuroro mengernyitkan dahinya, mendengar hal itu, bahkan sebelum memastikan kebenarannya, membuat ia naik pitam,

"Kau kemari hanya untuk mengatakan itu?", Kuroro berujar dengan nada mengejek, meski ia tidak bisa menghindari kalau sebenarnya, dirinya-lah yang merasa terinjak-injak, seperti orang bodoh saja,

"Tidak juga, aku hanya ingin berterima kasih, atas pertolongan bawahanmu tempo hari-", Hanzo menjawab lagi, suasana di ruangan itu segera berubah karena atmosfer yang tercipta antara kedua pria itu,

"Kau tahu ini jadi terdengar konyol bukan?", Hanzo berkata lagi, Kuroro hanya berdecak mendengarnya, ia sungguh tidak ada minat lagi untuk meneruskan permainan kata ini, sebab hanya ada satu hal yang terlintas dikepalanya untuk saat ini, yaitu membunuh Hanzo secepatnya,

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku pergi, sampai jumpa lain waktu, Lucilfer", pria itu berujar dengan nada mengejek sambil beranjak pergi secepatnya, tentu saja Kuroro tak membiarkannya, ia segera mengejar pria itu, namun sepertinya mustahil mengingat pria itu adalah seorang _cleaner_—agen Ten Godfather yang bertugas menghabisi orang-orang yang disayangi oleh para agen lapangan—dan keberadaan _cleaner_ disembunyikan dengan sangat rapi oleh bos besar mereka—dalam hal ini Nostrad—dan itu membuat kekesalan yang dialami pemuda itu memuncak dan ia melampiaskannya dengan memukul tembok yang berada didekatnya sampai tembok itu berlubang sedikit,

"Hnh, aku pasti akan mendapatkanmu, lihat saja", gumam pemuda itu.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** okay, I know it took me soooo long, to update this story_

_but, don't be mad at me, because I have a reason for this_

_first, I am, indeed, a very moody author_

_and the second, this story was hard to worked on because it has so many to considered_

_and Thank God, I'm manage to update this after time passed months ago_

_anyway, I hope you guys like the update, because I do, and always do_

_I'm kind of proud on this one though_

_see you later~_

* * *

><p><strong>DO NOT LEAVE THIS PAGE WITHOUT A REVIEW!<strong>


End file.
